


in what universe

by imjustsecondhandnews



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 28,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustsecondhandnews/pseuds/imjustsecondhandnews
Summary: A series of short soulmate aus taking place in different universes.





	1. bachelorette party

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will probably be having your soulmate's first words written on you, but I might change it up.

A bachelorette party is not high on Lauren’s list of places to be, especially not her own. But what was she gonna do?

She had let Dinah take on the bulk of the planning. She’d been surprisingly keen, and Lauren didn’t want any part of this wedding much less a celebration of it.

That’s how she found herself angrily sipping on a rum and coke on the couch in Dinah’s darkened apartment, glaring at anyone who got too close.

 

Dinah and Mani rush over to her giggling their heads off, and Dinah practically falls on top of her trying to put a plastic crown on her head.

Lauren flexes her hand but doesn’t snatch it off like she wants to. “I think maybe you two should slow down.”

“No, Laur you gotta-” Dinah loses track of what she’s saying as she’s distracted by Ally. “Als what are you doin’? Turn it back up.”

“Sh.” Ally whispers loudly, turning the radio even further down and then opens the door. “Hey. Can I help- _Cabello_?” Ally asks and scrunches her face in confusion.

The Camila winces, not happy to have been called on her superior officer. “We got a noise complaint and a request to stop playing so much Destiny’s Child.”

Lauren chokes mid sip. Those words are very specific.

All four girls look between each other. Dinah and Mani can barely breath through their laughter. 

“Oh- oh my _god_! Your soulmate is the stripper.”

Camila steps forward. “Um actually I’m not. I-”

Dinah stumbles forward and takes Camila by the hand. “You didn’t bring your own music? You were expensive.” She frowns. “Whatever. She’s right there.” Dinah points vaguely in Lauren’s direction.

Camila looks desperately back at Ally, the only one who could corroborate the fact the Camila is a real cop. “Come on, you’re my Lieutenant.” But Ally’s eyes are closed and her hand is covering her mouth while she shakes with laughter at the idea of the clumsy little cadet giving one of her best friends a lap dance.

“I just need you guys to keep it down, okay?”

“DJ, you hired a lame stripper.” Mani slurs out, pointing an accusatory finger.

“Hey, it’s not my fault. I didn’t know she was gonna be like this. No wonder she’s Lauser’s soulmate.”

That sends them into another fit.

“Both of you shut up!” Lauren finally speaks. She grabs Camila by the wrist and takes her just outside.

“Woo! Get it Ralph.”

 

Camila rocks awkwardly on her heels outside Ally's apartment door. “I really am a cop.”

Lauren nods, “I figured. I’m sorry my friends are dumbasses. No more music I promise.” She was eager to get this girl away. No sense in having a soulmate around to ruin all the hard work her parents had gone through arranging her marriage. The company merger depends on it.

“Was that all then?” Lauren’s friendly smile dissipates and it becomes evident to Camila that she’s no longer welcome, either that or she spies Lauren’s giant engagement ring.

“Yeah. Um- here.” Camila hands her a scribble of paper with her number. “You know if you have anymore… noise… issues?”

Lauren silently takes the paper.

“Well, I’ll just-” Camila points her thumb backwards, “go. Bye.” She lingers momentarily before realizing her worst fear has come true; her soulmate doesn’t want anything to do with her.

Lauren fiddles with the paper, debating whether or not she should keep it. The decision is made for her when Camila looks back at her and almost falls head first down the stairs for her effort.

Camila sends her a smile that she can’t help but return. Then she’s gone and Lauren is left wishing she’d asked her to stay.


	2. morgue

Working in a morgue wasn’t exactly Camila’s dream job. But it was safe, and no one would look for her there. Camila Cabello, former senior intelligence officer, so called ‘traitor’, and now morgue technician surrounded by dead bodies all day.

She chuckles, now that she thinks about it, it wasn’t all that different than when she had worked for the government. There had been plenty of death back then. Still, her old boss would get a kick out of seeing her in her new work uniform of plastic apron and latex gloves.

“We’ve got a new one, Perez.” 

Camila looks up. It had taken some getting used to responding to her new name. She couldn’t exactly go be Camila Cabello when her head was wanted on a pike. A smarter person probably would’ve fled the country. There’s still time she thinks as she watches yet another body be wheeled in.

“Yeah just put it over there. Thanks.”

She’s getting her supplies ready when she hears the slow clicking of a zipper. All her past training keeps her calm. She carefully draws the gun hidden in the waist band of her scrub pants and aims it for the person coming out of the body bag that had just been delivered.

“Is he gone?”

Camila tries to dismiss hearing the words over her heart spoken out loud. The girl at least looks convincingly dead. Camila figures she must’ve put some serious stage makeup to look that pale.

“Hey soulmate.” The creature rises from the bag and sits on the table, swinging her legs back and forth.

“You can’t be my soulmate if I put a bullet in your head. Who are you?” Camila struggles to not look away and keep the gun pointed at the girl’s naked body.

She puts her hands up, “Whoa, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Camila huffs, finally averting her eyes. She spots the jacket hanging from a hook that she worn to work that day. Against her better judgment she tucks her gun away and grabs the coat. “Here.” She thrusts it at the girl

“Don’t like what you see?” Camila sees her pout from the corner of her eye.

“Just put it on.”

“Yes ma’am.” She doesn’t bother to button it up, instead she leaves it open and leans back on her hands, keeping most of her body visible. “I’m like you.”

That draws Camila’s attention back. She makes a point to only look in the other girl’s eyes.

She sighs, “Lauren Jauregui maybe you’ve heard of me. A mutual friend told me you could help me disappear.”

Of course she knows of Lauren Jauregui. She’s the golden child of the CIA or had been at least. “I haven’t, sorry.”

Lauren lets out a whistle, “Man Dinah was right, you really are out of the loop.” She shrugs “I leaked some documents, the usual. Now they want me dead.”

“Why should I help you? For all I know this could be a set up.”

“You mean aside from the fact you’re my soulmate? Dinah said you owe her a favor. This is her cashing in.”

Camila’s skeptical Dinah would waste a favor like that. Nonetheless, Camila lets herself be pulled closer to Lauren. Close enough for Lauren to whisper in her ear. “And if that’s not good enough, I can think of a few more reasons for you to keep me around.”

Lauren frowns when she sees Camila’s unimpressed face. “I know you’re trying to be sexy, but you really need to take that makeup off. You still look like a corpse.”


	3. concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be really helpful if anyone wanted to request aus they'd like to see. The more specific the better. Thanks.

For a long time, Lauren is concerned about her soulmate. She spends countless hours lying awake silently running her fingers over the words written over her heart wondering if her soulmate is okay.

That all ends when she hears Camila Cabello’s Never Be the Same on the radio. She’s driving her siblings to school and nearly swerves the car off the road when she hears the opening line.

_“Something must’ve gone wrong in my brain.”_

 

“Hey watch the fuck out.”

She weakly mutters “Shut up Chris.” Then quickly flicks the volume to zero, swatting Chris’s hand when he tries to turn it back on.

 

From that day on she’s hated that song. Trust her soulmate to be some fangirl or just have really shitty taste in music. Either way, she’s sure the universe’s plan is fucked and she resolves not to let it control her life.

 

It’s surprisingly easy to avoid Camila Cabello stans in her everyday life which Lauren is endlessly thankful for. The only slight problem is Taylor’s new found affinity for her music. Lauren really hopes her soulmate isn’t one of her little sister’s friends. That would just be… Lauren shutters thinking about it.

 

“Hey Laur.” Taylor says sweetly, cornering Lauren in the living room.

She peers suspiciously over her book. “What?”

“Put your eyebrow down. It’s not a big deal.” Taylor perches on the arm of the chair Lauren’s sitting in.

“If it’s not a big deal then spit it out.”

Taylor lets out an affected sigh. “So you know how mami and papi got me those concert tickets for my birthday?”

“Nope. Absolutely not.” Lauren shakes her head for emphasis. “I’m not taking you.”

“I wasn’t asking.” Lauren doesn’t like the look of the smirk on Taylor’s face. “Cause mami already said you had to.”

“Carajo.” She slams her book shut. “Fine, when is it.” Taylor smiles at how dejected she sounds.

“Friday night. Thanks sis.” She drops a kiss on Lauren cheek before walking away.

 

Lauren agrees to drive her sister and all her dorky little friends, but she refuses to set foot in the concert venue while the show is happening. Instead, she spends three hours sitting in her car with her headphones on as loud as they’ll go.

She has a massive headache by the time she goes to collect them, but it’s worth it. As long as she doesn’t have to run into her soulmate.

She weaves her way through the dispersing crowd, while a few dedicated fans are screaming “Encore! Encore!”

“Time to go.” Lauren says hurriedly when she spots the girls, leading them awaydespite their objections.

Then music kicks back in and all Lauren can hear are the words that have been seared into her brain over the years.

 

_“Something must’ve gone wrong in my brain.”_


	4. not another coffee shop au

“Spilled coffee all over myself while I was just fucking standing there doing nothing. When will my suffering end, DJ?” Camila bursts in her and Dinah’s shared apartment and throws her stained t shirt at her roommate.

She’s at the kitchen sink rinsing herself off when she hears it. _“Sorry, I’m not Dinah.”_ She feels herself freeze. Of course she would meet her soulmate while she was rinsing the coffee out of her bra.

 

Dinah had always thought it was hilarious her name was printed on Camila’s body forever. That being said she tried to be good natured about it and was always brining random people over trying to help Camila meet her soulmate, despite Camila’s frustration- actually probably because of Camila's frustration.

“Do you need some help with that.” The voice is much closer now. She can feel warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

Camila turns around, one arm wrapped around herself covering her chest. She looks up at the girl and it suddenly hits her. That immediate sense of comfort that can only come from your soulmate. If this was anyone else she’d be mortified. But with this girl -a girl whose name she doesn’t even know yet- she feels at home.

“I could actually.” Camila can hardly believe herself when she reaches her arms around her soulmate’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

She groans when she feels hands pull her further in, her bare skin meeting a rough leather jacket.

 

The best kiss of her life is interrupted when Dinah emerges from her bedroom. “I see you two have-” Dinah stops dead in her tacks. Camila is now sitting on a counter, legs wrapped tightly around the girl from Dinah’s sophomore lit class. Camila pulls away to address her friend and the girl rests her forehead on Camila’s collar bone while she catches her breath.

Dinah’s eyes are wide and her mouth is gaping open. She’s obviously shocked, but maybe a little proud? Camila would laugh if she didn’t need to get fucked so badly.

“See you later, Dinah.” Camila says pointedly.

Dinah can be dense and a bit of an asshole, but thankfully she takes the message. “Yeah.” She says like she’s in a daze. “See y’all later.” Dinah has to pass by them to reach the front door and blushes when she catches a glimpse of Camila’s tits with a new hickey on the side. Camila never in her life thought she’d see Dinah blush.

“Well now that’s taken care of.” Green eyes are sparkling with mischief, “Which way is your bedroom?”


	5. convenience store

“Hey dumbass do you know what closed means?” Lauren shouts. It’s bad enough when people come in ten minutes until closing, but Lauren deals with it. This time the closed sign is literally on the door.

The girl looks up at her, shell shocked. _Suits the bitch right._

“I- uh, do you have a phone I can use?”

 

“Fuck.” Lauren says it louder than she intends when recognizes the words. _So that’s why the girl looked terrified._ “Yeah here.” She motions to a landline phone behind the counter.

“Thanks.”

Lauren nods and steps aside keeping her distance, trying to ignore how the girl is eying her.

She fumbles with the numbers and has to start over once before getting it right. Her fingers drum across the countertop as she waits, and Lauren can practically feel the nerves radiating off her.

“Hi mami.” She pulls the phone back slightly, wincing at the voice that’s so loud Lauren can hear it too. “Yes I know- I’m… it won’t happen again…. But- what am I supposed to- si, lo siento.”

She hangs up and doesn’t even glance at her soulmate as she steps from behind the counter.

 

“I’m Lauren.” She calls out just as Camila hand closes around the door. Camila whips around, but doesn’t say anything. Lauren sighs at how pitiful she looks. “Why don’t you stay? Seems like you’re in need of a ride.” She tests out a smile, but it feels unnatural.

She’s not exactly her most personable at two am after working a double.

“Camila.” The girl mutters under her breath as she comes closer.

 

“Here, take this.” Lauren doesn’t even register what she’s doing until she finds herself offering her jacket in exchange for Camila’s tattered one that’s allowed her to get soaked to the bone.

 

Camila practically huddles up to the heat vent in Lauren’s car. 

“So where you headed?” Lauren wants to smack herself for sounding so much like a cabbie. “Hey, Camila?” Lauren puts a hand on her shoulder after her question goes unanswered.

“Um, sorry I just-” She shakes her head and cuts herself off.

“No worries. I could… take you back to my place?” She immediately realizes how much that sounded like a line, “You know, if you were okay with that.” She ignores the voice in the back of her head reminding her that she doesn’t bring girls back to her apartment. “Not for, like, that- just to sleep?

This isn’t just any girl. It’s her soulmate.

Camila gives her first genuine smile of the night, “Thanks Lo.” Then she pulls Lauren’s jacket even tighter around her.


	6. amnesia

“You can’t be my soulmate. You didn’t say the right words.” Camila cringes away from Lauren's touch.

“Camila, please. Calm-” Lauren wills herself not to cry. The last thing she wants is to further upset Camila.

“Do not tell me to calm down. Who the fuck are you?”

“Is everything okay, miss Cabello?” A nurse pops in suddenly with a worried look on her face.

“No.” Camila shakes her head, voice wobbling. “I don’t know who this person is.” She gestures to Lauren.

“She just woke up, she’s confused. Can you get a doctor in here please?” Lauren’s running a hand though her hair trying not to panic at this point.

“Of course.” The nurse looks over Lauren’s shoulder at Camila. “Maybe you should wait outside.”

Lauren is reluctant to leave Camila’s side, but acquiesces when it becomes clear her presence is only serving to make matters worse.

 

“She doesn’t remember me, Mani.” Lauren sobs into Normani’s chest. “Wh-what am I gonna do? She-”

Normani shushes her. “It’ll be okay, Laur.” She strokes Lauren’s hair. “Di and Al are in there with her now. They’ll figure it out.”

 

They fall asleep in those hard ass, plastic waiting room chairs in each other’s arms.

 

“Excuse me.” Is followed by a gentle throat clearing. “Are you two ladies here for the Cabellos.

Lauren jumps up not noticing the cramp she’s gotten from her sleeping position. “Yes that’s us.”

“I’m so sorry to have to tell you this. But Mr. and Mrs. Cabello didn’t make it out of surgery.”

 

Later, Lauren won’t remember asking about Camila and Sofi. She’ll just remember another wave of tears and Normani holding her so she doesn’t just collapse on spot.


	7. concert ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next 2 chapters will be a continuation of chapter 3

“You’re telling me Camila Cabello is your soulmate?

Lauren nods, frowning when Dinah bursts out laughing. “Did you hit your head at that concert?” She makes a show of grabbing Lauren by the sides of her face and pretending to search for signs of trauma.

Lauren bats her away “It’s true!”

“Sure, and mine is Normani Kordei.”

Lauren rolls her eyes, “Hey at least you like her music. And you know this isn’t wishful thinking on my part. I hate her, but she said my words. It’s a fact. The sky is blue; you’re a bitch; she’s my soulmate.”

Dinah rolls her eyes, choosing to ignore a particular part of Lauren’s response. “Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

-

Camila knows she’s met her soulmate, well not met exactly, but been in the general vicinity of her. She’d been giving an encore during the last show of her tour when she saw her weaving through the crowd. Camila had even fumbled her words while trying to keep an eye on her.

 

“You realize you sound crazy right?” Normani says flicking through her Instagram feed. “Some rando you didn’t even get a proper look at is the one.” She emphasizes her point with a raise of her eyebrow.

“I know Mani but,” Camila breaks off into a dreamy sigh that kinda makes Normani want to gag, kinda makes her heart clench at how much of a romantic her friend is, “I felt that… thing that makes people want to- well I'm not sure about everyone else- I'm not sure about anything except that I need to find her.”

“Even if I buy that, which I’m not saying I do, how do you plan on finding her?”

Camila sends her a smile that immediately rises her suspicion, “That’s where you come in.”

 

Normani stares at her dumbfounded. She lets the words settle in her mind, trying to find an appropriate response. “Let me get this straight.” Normani holds a finger up, “Your grand plan… is to walk around the area… until you see her. Do you- do you not- _half a million people live in Miami.”_

“I know Mani.” Camila huffs, as if _Normani_ is being the unreasonable one. “But it’s destiny.” She shrugs like she has no doubt. “I’ll find her.”

“Yeah, okay, and what happens when she freaks out because you’re a crazy stalker. Oh my god.” Normani says as a moment of clarity hits her. “Your tattoo makes so much sense now.” And starts chuckling.

“Shut up I am not a stalker.” Camila punches her arm, “And we’re gonna be perfect together. She just has to realize that. I mean we have to be-”

Camila stops suddenly and Normani looks from her phone to find Camila doing that introspective self-deprecation thing Normani hates. “Mila.” Normani brings her in close, “She’s gonna love you, but you do come on strong as hell sometimes,” Normani chuckles thinking of a time Camila had scared away a fan with how over zealous she was, “Just give her a little bit of time and she’ll fall right in love with you.”

“You sure?” Camila questions from her comfortable place tucked into Normani’s side.

Normani sighs, “Yeah kid, I’m sure.”


	8. concert iii

Lauren stops on the sidewalk suddenly, making Dinah and Ally stumble. “Guys, turn around now.” She says lowly.

“Lauser, we’re getting ice cream. You love ice cream.” Dinah says confused, “And bitch so do I, there’s no way I’m leaving without any.”

“Dinah!” Ally admonishes, “If Laur wants to leave I’m sure there’s a re-”

 

“YOU!” They hear a screaming voice from across the street.

 _“Shit.”_ Lauren hisses before ducking behind a nearby car. “This is why I wanted to leave.”

 

“Ally…” Dinah trails off, “Is that-”

“Camila Cabello and Normani Kordei? Yeah.” Ally says breathlessly.

They both stare dumbly as the two biggest pop stars of their generation casually walk towards them.

 

Lauren nervously peers over the car and wonders if she has enough time to make a break for it. It’s been months since that fateful day Lauren heard her words, and she had almost convinced herself she’d gotten away. But here destiny was staring her in the face, literally.

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Camila says. Anyone else may have been frustrated at all the trouble they went to, but Camila beams at Lauren like she’d do it all over again.

Lauren’s smirk falters, because she’s had a lot of time to think about this, and she’s figured that if she just doesn’t say anything, Camila can’t be her soulmate. But she’s surprised to find that she doesn’t _want_ to stay quiet.

 

“You found me?” Lauren’s voice is barely audible and she’s still crouched by the car.

“Yeah.” Camila kneels by Lauren and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, “I found you.”

 

-

 

Normani chuckles, “They’re pretty crazy, right.” And gestures to Lauren and Camila who are now, despite all the drama, making out, rather obscenely for being in a public place.

Dinah whispers to herself, but Normani still hears it. _“I was kidding!”_

“What was that?” Normani asks with a knowing smile.

Dinah is mind blown, “I thought Laur was smoking something when was talking all this shit about Camila being her soulmate, and now you’re mine. Today is fuckin’ wild.”


	9. bachelorette party ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 1

“Fuck, harder Camz.” Lauren pants out, sweat covering her body as she clings on tightly to Camila. “Please fuck me harder-”

The unmistakable blaring of Lauren’s phone interrupts them. “Just ignore it.” Lauren mumbles desperately, arching her hips up when Camila stills her fingers.

“No.” Camila’s smirk is wicked. “I want you to answer it.”

“I can’t- you know I can’t.”

Camila gives a crook of her fingers and Lauren lets out a broken cry. “Sure about that babygirl?”

 

Lauren shutters, “Fuck, okay.” And reaches out a shaky hand to answer it. “H-hello.”

With that Camila resumes her brutal pace. Lauren briefly wonders if the person on the other end can hear the obscene wet noises filling the room.

“Hey babe.” Lauren doesn’t respond to the cheery voice of her fiancée. “I’m at the caterer’s now. Are you gonna be late?”

“Cater-caterer?” Lauren’s voice cracks when Camila hitches her leg up higher.

 

“Sh, remember you gotta be good or you can’t come.” Camila suddenly switches to rubbing slow circles over Lauren’s clit.

Lauren gasps and lets out a _“Fuck.”_

“Baby what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. Everything’s great. I won’t be able to make it.” Lauren feels herself just on the edge, and she’s praying Camila will let her end the call soon.

“But- this is for our wedding Laur.” Under normal circumstances she’d be irritated at him using her nickname, but with Camila fucking her all she can manage is “mhm.”

“I’ll-” Lauren presses a fist to her mouth to cover any sounds when Camila closes her mouth around Lauren’s nipple and flicks the other. _“have to call you back.”_ And smashes the end call button.

 

Camila releases with a pop. “That was naughty. Did I say you could hang up?”

Lauren doesn’t hear or doesn’t appear to with her head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure.

“I was having fun listening to you talk to Jaime while I fuck his wife-to-be.” Camila punctuates the sentence with a particularly hard thrust, and it’s all Lauren needs.

 

Lauren takes a long time to recover. When she does, she hesitantly opens her eyes. Fully expecting a berating for breaking the rules twice. Not only did she hang up without permission- she came without permission, which is completely off limits. That’s probably the one rule Lauren’s never broken, well until now.

Instead Camila is looking at her in a way Lauren hasn’t seen her since that first day in the stairwell. It’s reverent but it’s also-

Lauren can’t quite discern it before Camila pulls back and starts shrugging on her clothes.

“Camz-” Lauren goes to stand but finds her legs untrustworthy. “I know I messed up. I’m sorry.”

Camila shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Lauren almost relaxes.

“It’s about time we stop this anyway.” Camila says it casually, but Lauren likes to think she knows the younger girl better by now to see it’s anything but casual. “You’re getting married in three weeks.”

“But,” Camila struggles not to aw at Lauren’s scrunched up face, “that’s never mattered to you before.” Lauren grabs Camila’s wrist, “I don’t wanna lose you.”

 

“Fuck you Lauren!” Camila rips her wrist away, and the hurt on Lauren’s face almost makes her change her mind. Camila thinks that face might be able to make her do anything if she let it. “You really don’t get it do you? You can’t lose me. You don’t have me, and you never did in the first place.”

“Camila, you do have to go.” Lauren follows after Camila, “You’re being ridiculous.” She shouts when Camila doesn’t turn back around.

_“I’m_ being ridiculous? What am I supposed to do? Be your mistress for the rest of my life?”

“Come on, you know that isn’t what I want.” Lauren says, relieved that at least Camila is willing to talk.

“No, actually I have no clue what it is you want, because you refuse to talk about it. So… go get married and live your miserable, forced heterosexual life with all your millions of dollars. I’m sure you’ll make a great housewife.” Camila chuckles bitterly, “But whatever you do, don’t expect me to be waiting around when you figure it out.”


	10. just kids

“It fits you, you know?” Camila says offhandedly. She’s laying in Lauren’s arms wondering how much longer it’ll be before Lauren not so subtly ushers her out.

“What does?” Lauren asks, and Camila can tell she’s using her fake disinterested voice.

“My tattoo.”

When Lauren snorts Camila jumps in to defend herself. “I know you don’t believe we’re soulmates, but you have to admit it. Little six year old you would totally say something like that.”

“Camz, not to be rude, but I know for a fact that several people have told you _‘I don’t like you.’_ straight to your face, and I’m sure there will be many more before it’s all said and done.”

 

“Yeah, and how do you explain yours?” Camila fires back as she, from Lauren’s view, abruptly gets out of bed and starts searching for her clothes. “No one has ever called you Lolo but me.”

Lauren sighs and flicks on the light so there’s more than just the pale rays coming through the blinds. “Look… just because we could be doesn’t mean we are. Neither of us remember. I don’t want you getting your hopes up.”

“I don’t need to remember.” Camila says sternly, stepping so she’s face to face with Lauren. “Because I feel it. The connection we have,” She pulls Lauren’s hand to cover her chest where the words are written. “I feel it in here. And I know you’re scared of us-”

Lauren draws her hand back suddenly, a scowl marring her features, “I’m not-”

“-but I think we could be really special if you’d just let yourself be with me.”

After that Lauren lets her leave, and she wonders if Camila’s really done with her this time.


	11. pick up line

“That one.” Dinah slumps against Camila as she points at a girl standing just a bit apart from the crowd. She’s on the outskirts of the party staring at her phone.

“Are you insane? That girl is way out of my league.” Camila shakes her head, “Not happening. No way. I have some dignity left.”

Dinah gives her one of _those_ looks, and okay maybe Camila doesn’t actually have all that much dignity left. “You already know you meet your soulmate by telling them a shitty pickup line. I know the universe did you dirty, but how are you gonna find them if you don’t put yourself out there?”

 

Dinah references Camila tattoo _That, by far, is the worst pickup line I have ever heard._ Ever since Camila accidently let Dinah get a glimpse of the words sophomore year, she had all but forced her friend to hit on every semi attractive person they passed.

Just then said girl across the room looks up and makes eye contact with Camila. Camila immediately jerks Dinah’s arm back down. “Idiot, now she knows we were looking.” She hisses, panic rising as the girl makes her way over.

 

Dinah grabs her by the shoulders and looks at her intently “You have to say something. I’m serious. This is the one, I can feel it, but you have to say it first so she’ll say yours.”

Camila thinks Dinah is insane, but when the girl is finally in earshot, Camila can’t help but blurt out the first thing she can think of- “Are you a ghost? Cause when I see you I wanna call you boo.”

Dinah bursts into laughter at Camila’s embarrassment like she usually does and slaps her on the back. “That was a good one Walz.”

The girl smiles at her, and somehow Camila already knows what she’s gonna say.


	12. bachelorette party iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 1 and 9

Lauren stares into the mirror, hardly recognizing her own face. It’s perfect, objectively speaking. The makeup is flawless, veil artfully arranged, her ten thousand dollar wedding dress has been tailored to accentuate her curves. 

It’s everything she doesn’t want. There’s actually only one thing she wants, maybe the only thing she’s truly ever wanted, but she knows she can’t have it. Not if she wants to maintain some sort of normalcy in her life. She has a plan- well her parents have a plan- and it doesn’t include her incredibly dorky, sexy, talented, beautiful mess of a soulmate who comes from a less than ideal background.

“Are you ready, mi amor?” Her father calls from just outside the door. He sounds happy Lauren thinks.

She takes a deep breath to rid herself of the choked feeling in her throat. “Almost.” She fixes her makeup where a tear has smudged it, and plasters on that smile she’s gotten so good at. The one that shows just enough teeth to not be creepy, and just enough squinting by the eyes to be believable.

-

The door flies open. “I just need a-” Lauren jolts from her daze of wondering whether or not to call Camila.

“What are you doing? The ceremony should’ve started five minutes ago.” Normani asks in a tone that was probably meant to be comforting.

Lauren pretends to search for something behind her to hide her face, but Normani sees right through it.

“Babe.” Normani sits beside her and takes her by the chin.

 

Her eyes are red and watery, and Normani doesn’t think she’s ever looked so pathetic. “Mani.” she struggles out, then all but collapses into her best friend’s arms, finally letting her tears fall freely.

Normani silently rubs her back, so angry at Lauren’s parents. From a young age Normani had taken over the big sister role. Whether it was because Lauren was forbidden from art class or because her mother kicked her out the night she came out.

 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Lauren says into Normani’s neck.

Normani doesn’t think ‘I told you so’ is appropriate so she settles for, “Then don’t.”

 

Lauren pulls back, wide eyed. “You know I can do that. Mami and Papi they-”

“Laur.” Normani addresses her sternly. “I get that you love your parents, but you can’t live your life for them.”

Lauren nods against her but doesn’t say anything for a long while.

 

“I invited her.” Lauren says dejectedly, “I’m such an idiot, of course she wouldn’t come.” Lauren’s hands clench tighter around Normani’s maid of honor dress that her mother picked out. “I had all these grand fantasies in my head of her coming to my rescue, but she’s not here. So maybe that’s a sign I should just do it. Just marry him and-”

“Take off your dress.”

Lauren makes a face, “Mani, I don’t think sex is gonna solve anything.”

Normani rolls her eyes, “I’m glad you can still make jokes. I’m serious. Take your dress off. Change into your regular clothes. I’m getting you out of here and taking you to Camila.”

 

She’s pretty easily convinced, and soon the pair is sneaking out a back entrance to Ally’s car.

“Dinah’s gonna be mad we took her ride.” Lauren mumbles, trying to distract herself as she flicks through the radio presets.

Normani actually giggles at that, giddy as they drive away from the packed church. “No way. Camila’s like her new bestie. She’ll be ecstatic you’re not marrying that fuckwit.” She shrugs, “And I’ll come back for them. Not like I’m gonna steal Ally’s car.”

Normani doesn’t think she’s seen Lauren smile this bright in months, maybe ever. “I’m pretty ecstatic too.” Her bottom lip catches between her teeth, and Normani huffs in mock exasperation. “You’ve got that gross look you get when you think about Camila. I’m already regretting this.”

“Shut up.” She says halfheartedly, not making any attempt to hide her grin.

“I can’t believe you ever thought about marrying anyone else.” Normani shakes her head like the possibility of Lauren spending the rest of her life with someone who isn’t Camila is absurd.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come to get me.”

“I do.” She smirks, “I can see it now. You walking down the aisle, then it starts to hit you, and when it’s time to say ‘I do’, you’d run like hell ‘cause you’d be so panicked. Then the three of us would have to run out too after your crazy ass, and we’d all pile in this piece of shit car to bring you to Camila.”

Lauren raises an eyebrow, “Have you thought about this?”

“Extensively. We had a bet going about how long this ‘engagement’ would last in the first place.”

Lauren would be offended if they weren’t so right. “Did you win at least?”

Normani smirks a little, “No.”

 

-

“Does it feel different?” Normani questions when she catches Lauren rubbing over the spot on her finger where her ring used to sit.

“You don’t even know. It’s like a weight’s been lifted. It never belonged there in the first place.”

 

-

 

“Give me your phone.” Normani commands when they pull up to Camila’s apartment. “You know it’s getting blown up, and I don’t want your mother getting into your head.”

Lauren hands it over without a second thought, dashing out of the car. Then she returns to give Normani a quick kiss on the cheek. “Bye.” She doesn’t wait for a reply, and this time she’s gone for good.

Her blind excitement starts to wear off when Camila’s door is in sight. Then she thinks about how poorly their last conversation had gone, and how Camila might not be as enthused to see her.

 

She hesitates for what feels like an eternity, until a door swinging open blindsides her a second time that day. Then Camila is standing there expectantly. “You planning on coming in?”

 

“I love you.” She says as soon as she can form words again. “I love you, and I’m so sorry, and I didn’t marry him, and-”

Camila cuts off her rambling by stepping into her space and pulling her into a kiss that has them stumbling backwards into the apartment.

 

“I love you too, and I want you to know how much you mean to me before I tell you this.” The words sound slightly ominous, but Lauren can’t bring herself to worry too much while she’s in Camila’s presence.

“Whatever it is, babe, we’ll work it out.” Lauren assures her, twirling a piece of Camila hair.

“I just won the bet.”

She’ll probably be mad later, but not now. Now everything is perfect.


	13. just kids ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 10

“What the hell do you think you’re doing.” Lauren whispers harshly as she drags Camila out of the lunch room and into the library.

Camila turns back and throws Austin a wink before the doors close behind them.

“Well?” Lauren crosses her arms.

“I’m sorry. Are you my girlfriend? Did I miss the memo? Since when do you have authority over who I talk to?”  
Lauren grumbles in frustration, “Camila this isn’t-”

 _“Oh,_ you better not be about to finish that with ‘fair’.”

“What else should I call it? My…” She stumbles over her words because Camila isn’t really her anything. “you’re flirting with that loser.”

“Yeah? That loser happens to want to take me on a date and doesn’t care who knows.”

“Whatever it’s fine. I have a date too you know.” Lauren huffs and looks away, breaking their intense eye contact.

“Really? You find out I might have a date and suddenly you have a date?” Camila steps so she’s in Lauren’s line of sight.

“I don’t suddenly have a date, you just suddenly know about it.” And with that Lauren stalks off to go find herself a date for the night.

-

“Is she fuckin’ serious?” Dinah practically growls.

Camila sighs, already knowing what Dinah is referring to. “Yeah DJ.” Camila looks over where Lauren is sat two desks over whispering in some soccer player’s ear, twirling a lock of his hair. “She’s serious.”

Camila’s used to it, expects it even, but it still stings. No matter what though Lauren always ends up back with Camila. She repeats that over and over in her head until they don’t seem like words anymore. She’s vaguely aware of Dinah staring daggers at Lauren the whole lesson.

-

“Some date you’re on.” Lauren says causally as she leans on the counter next to Camila. She can barely be heard over the thumping music. “He thinks some shitty house party is gonna impress you. He doesn’t know you at all.”

Camila looks up from her phone. She _may_ have been stalking Lauren’s insta while she waited for Austin to come back. “And what happened to your date.”

Lauren scowls, “Fucking Dinah told him I had herpes.”

Camila bites her lips to hide her laugh. “Well do you?”

Lauren looks at her like she’s crazy. Camila is the only one she’s ever- _“What._ No of-”

Just then Austin slings his arm around Camila, and Lauren has to fight the strong urge to punch him in the face.

“You ready to dance babe?” He slurs in her ear and presses a messy kiss to her cheek.

Camila’s not responsive, only searching Lauren’s face for her reaction. She’s got her hands balled up in little fists and the pout Camila thinks is so cute.

Austin is dragging her away when she hears, “Camz,” it’s so soft she’s not sure if she’s imagining it. By the look on Lauren’s face Camila knows she didn’t mean to say it. “Um-” She clears her throat, eyes wide and unsure. “dance with me instead?”


	14. what's she gonna do, break your other nose?

Camila has always wondered in what context her soulmate’s first words to her would be “Fuck me.”

She definitely didn’t plan on it being because she broke the other girl’s nose. But here she was, standing in front of a girl who still managed to look beautiful with blood dripping down her chin.

Camila’s staring wide eyed, mouth gaping, until she finally manages to blurt out “My dad is a plastic surgeon. He can fix it.” She cautiously steps forward. She’s not exactly sure what she’s gonna do, but she doesn’t get very far.

“Please.” The girl holds up a hand to stop her. “You’ve done enough.”

Then Dinah, who mercifully had been silent so far, pipes in “What’s she gonna do, break your other nose?”

The girl who’s her soulmate look offended, while the two girls accompanying her are ogling Dinah.

 

“Yes, she’s hot!” One of them says seemingly accidently.  
“Ally!” The taller girl gives her friend a scandalized look for a moment.

 

Then realization dawns over them, looking between themselves and Dinah rapidly. Dinah seems to be under the spell as well, now completely ignoring Camila’s drama. Which if you know Dinah is pretty fucking unusual. She lives to mock Camila.

 

-

 

“I so cannot handle this.” Lauren walks off, hand clutching her nose while it fills with blood.

She meets her soulmate, and Mani and Ally meet their third all in the span of 30 seconds.

“Hey wait up.”

Lauren rolls her eyes so hard it hurts. The little girl who just destroyed her nose is following her like a puppy.

“Let me help you.”

“You’ve helped plenty…” She trails off, not quite sure what her name is.

“Camila.” The girl says, struggling to keep up the pace Lauren has set.

She snarks back “Really don’t care.” through gritted teeth. She’s endlessly annoyed at herself for thinking the name suits her. She also kinda wants to test it out. She has this innate need to find out how it sounds on her tongue.

-

“Are you gonna follow me all the way home.” They’re sitting on a bench waiting for the bus. Lauren had reluctantly accepted a ripped piece of Camila’s shirt for her nose, and made a point not to stare at her exposed stomach, no matter how much she really wanted to.

“No.” Camila says in that condescending as fuck tone again. “I’m taking you to the emergency room.”

Lauren lets out a breath. Normally when she’s this irritated she would pinch the bridge of her nose, but that’s not really an option. Another reason why her soulmate is a huge let down. “You are not taking me anywhere.”

“Yes, I am. Trust me my Dad is a-”

_“Plastic surgeon._ Believe me I know.”

“Oh. Right.” Camila blushes. That probably makes her sound really stuck up.

 

She lets the silence become uncomfortable before she forces herself to apologize. “Fine, let’s go.” Okay not much of an actual apology, but those aren’t Lauren’s style. As she rises from the bench she makes the mistake of looking back at Camila’s face, and she has to remind herself _Don’t fall in love. Don’t fall in love._


	15. bowling mishap

Camila’s on probably the worst date of her life, and she has Dinah to thank for it. Like she has Dinah to thank for everything else that’s gone wrong in her life ever.

 _“Son of a bitch.”_ She hisses under her breath.

“Damn, Mila. Chill.” Dinah says, then taking an extra loud sip of her drink. Camila’s sure it’s just to get on her nerves.

Camila turns to her pretty much ready to start screaming at this point. “How am I su-”

“Sorry. I really suck at this.” Her date waltzes back, giving what anyone else would probably find a charming smile.

Dinah can’t help but laugh at the grimace on Camila’s face. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll get the spare.” She assures him, not meeting his eyes.

He rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck- it’s almost cute. “I was actually hoping you could help me.”

_She is going to kill Dinah for this double date._

“I would love to.” She says after being not so subtly pushed from her seat.

-

“You know, I’d like to say I’m surprised, but I’m totally not.” Dinah says when she’s finished documenting the whole event.

“Babe. Now is so not the time. Mila broke the poor boy’s foot.” Mani says, despite currently rewatching the whole thing on snapchat. Her small smirk gives her away. “And besides, Mila’s having a breakdown. Look at her.”

It’s true, Camila is pacing in circles, hands pulling at her hair, repeating “Oh my god, oh my god.” While two guys carry her date to the car.

“Chanch, relax. We’ll drive him to the emergency room. He’ll get his foot fixed. Good as new.” Dinah puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. And she just can’t seem to stop herself from mocking Camila one last time. “I know you prefer girls, but you didn’t have to resort to this.”

Camila stalks off to see if she can help. At the very least she’ll drive him to the hospital.

“We have to go after her.” Normani says, much louder than necessary. “She’ll probably kill him.”

-

Camila’s sitting in a chair in the waiting room. Dinah and Normani have thankfully fucked off somewhere.

“So, you’re the girl who dropped a bowling ball on my brother’s foot.”

It’s a long sentence, certainly a memorable one, even if she didn’t have it tattooed on her chest. But she’s not really focused on that at the moment.

“Listen it’s been a long day, and I certainly did mean to break your brother’s foot, and honestly someone should’ve told him that I’m a walking disaster before he agreed to go out with me.”

The girl plops down beside her, “Wow, a trip to the ER and a soulmate all in one.”

Camila finally looks up, and _damn it_ does she feel like an idiot. She didn’t recognize her ridiculous words, she gave her soulmate even more ridiculous words -she didn’t know how she had managed that, and she realizes that Dinah and Mani set this whole thing up. Also she didn’t get to take her final shot, and they technically lost the game. Not that that’s important right now.

Her so called two best friends knew she was gonna break his foot and that his super hot sister was her soulmate the whole time.

“Super hot, huh?” The girl chuckles, and awkwardly rubs at the back of her neck the way Chris had- and that’s when it sets in for Camila that she’s found her soulmate.

“Today is really not my day.” Camila buries her face in her hands.

“Should I be offended by that?” The girl is raising her eyebrow, and _how is her eyebrow sexy?_

 

Her day gets slight better when she gets fucked in a supply closet by her super hot new soulmate.


	16. can't you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets covered in cuts and bruises that aren’t hers, and Camila spends half her time scrubbing the chipped, black polish off her nails and the marker stains from her fingertips.

“Man, your girl is clumsy as fuck.” Dinah says, observing the newly appearing purplish mark above Lauren’s eyebrow.

“Ugh, again? Where?” Lauren immediately examines her legs. Her soulmate falls down a lot. “And you don’t know. It could be a guy.”

 

Just then the door bangs open, “Hey, sorry we’re late.” Ally says rushing in with Normani beside her and Camila behind them clutching her head.

“No, we’re not.” Mani says stepping forward. “This shit isn’t funny, Di.” She holds her arm out displaying the “Hurry up bitches!” Dinah had written.

 

“Yeah, you’re right Laur. It’s probably a dude.” Dinah says, pointedly ignoring both her soulmates.

 

“Who’s probably a dude?” Camila tilts her head in confusion as they walk in the living room to get ready for movie night. She makes a bee line for the seat next to Lauren like always.

“Nobody Mila.”

“She was talking about my soulmate.” Lauren shrugs as she winds an arm around Camila, completely oblivious to the other girl’s sudden discomfort.

“Yeah.” Camila mumbles, “Could be that guy from the soccer team, would explain all the bruises.”

“Camz, you’re a genius.” And Lauren plants a kiss on her cheek. All three of the other girls note it’s a much longer kiss than Lauren has ever given any of them.

-

“You have to say something. It’s getting ridiculous.” Dinah says pacing around Camila’s bedroom as they watch a new coat of black form on Camila’s nails.

“She’s getting ready for her date.” Camila gestures to her hand. “What do you want me to do? Storm over there and declare my undying love for her?”

Dinah snaps her fingers, “Exactly. Yes. Let’s do that. Come on.”

 

And before Camila knows it, she’s hyperventilating in Ally’s car that Dinah isn’t technically allowed to borrow anymore.

“Calm down, remember it’s just Lauren. Y’all are mean to be.”

That does the exact opposite of calm her down. _“Just Lauren?_ She’s-she’s not just anything DJ.” Camila tries to swallow down her tears, “She’s everything. She’s my soulmate.”

“Good you can tell her all that sappy shit now instead of me.” Dinah says as she puts the car in park outside of Lauren’s house.

“She’s my soulmate, and she doesn’t love me.” Camila picks at her nail polish. “I know what you’re gonna say. I know she loves me, but not how she’s supposed to. She loves me how she loves you, and Ally, and Mani, not how-”

Dinah makes a split second decision in that moment, and she’s not sure until much later that it was a good idea.

Camila’s crying for an entirely different reason when Dinah ushers her out of the car. “Sorry, Mila, but there’s no way she won’t be able to see it now. So…” She trails off. “Go get her.” And then Camila’s left in Lauren’s driveway with a bleeding nose and what she’s sure is a black eye.


	17. can't you see ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 16

“What has she done now?” Mani mumbles under her breath.

“Hm?” Lauren asks, not really paying attention as she waits for Camila to respond to her text.

“Nothing.” Mani says pulling her shirt to cover the “op CAMREN is a go” in Dinah’s handwriting and Ally’s follow up “OMG really :)” she smiles a little when Ally adds “p.s. love y’all”.

“So you excited about this?”

“Yeah.” Lauren looks up with a smile, “Like DJ and Camz said, he’s probably my soulmate.”

Mani traces her face for a sign of _anything_ really, but she finds nothing. How can she not see it? Lauren who had been the one to figure out that Ally, Mani, and Dinah were triple soulmates can’t see what’s right in front of her face.

“You really don’t…know, do you?”

“Know what?” Lauren cocks her head in a way that Mani knows she picked up from Camila. “Do you think Camz is okay? She hasn’t text me back in like” she checks her phone, “8 minutes.”

“I’m sure she’s fine-” Mani starts off when the sound of squealing tires draws her to the window. “What the?”

“My face feels kinda weird.”

Normani whips around to see Lauren feeling around her beaten up looking face. “Oh no.” She takes the time while Lauren is distracted to write “you’re an idiot” on the limited space left on her forearm.

“Go get an ice pack.” Normani says rushing down the stairs to the front door. “Camila’s gonna need it.” 

“Camz what happened to you?” Lauren cradles Camila as she delicately holds the ice pack to her face.

 

Camila sits up and shakes her head. That doesn’t matter. She’s finally gonna tell Lauren how she feels. And Lauren has to realize it now. It’s not everyday you and your best friend randomly get matching face bruises. She’s gonna get the girl, and there’s a knock at the door which means- _Lauren’s date is here._

“Mani can you get that?” Lauren doesn’t even spare a glance.

Normani practically jumps at the chance to get rid of him and leave Lauren and Camila alone.

-

“Thanks for not making me talk.” Camila says into Lauren’s neck, all pretense of actually watching the movie having been dropped. “And, you know, for missing your date to take care of me.”

“Oh.” Lauren frowns, “I forgot about him.”

“He’s your potential soulmate, Laur. That’s kind of important.” Camila chuckles.

“Did you hit yourself on purpose?” Lauren asks suddenly, accusation in her tone.

“What, no. That’s insane. I could’ve broken my nose.” Camila backs out of Lauren’s arms.

“He’s not my soulmate, is he, Camila?” Lauren’s piercing stare makes Camila avert her eyes.

“No.” She takes a breath. “He’s not, Lo.”

“I think you should go.”


	18. can't you see iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 16 and 17

The next day Lauren gets a ride to school with Tomás Ramírez, and he has a bruise on his face from soccer practice. So Lauren lets herself pretend.

 

“She’s gonna see. She just needs-”

“No Dinah. No more of your schemes. I knew she wasn’t ready, but I let you convince me anyway.” Camila doesn’t look up from her geography homework. After a few minutes she decides she’s not done and throws in 

“And now my soulmate is watching the hottest guy in school practice soccer, and it’s super hot out so he probably took his shirt off, and they’re probably gonna make up their date tonight, and they’re probably gonna have a great time, and Lauren’s pissed at me, so she’s probably never gonna look at me twice again.”

This time she closes her book and stalks out of the classroom they’re eating lunch in.

Camila uses all of her strength to not throw her phone when she gets a text from Dinah saying “I can get you a date if you want”

-

She ends up taking Dinah’s offer. Against the advice of Ally and Normani, which in hindsight is probably a bad idea. But Lauren has been actually dating this guy for three weeks, and Camila can’t just let her get away with it.

So Dinah gets her a date with-

“Diana freaking Luca. Are you kidding me? The girl who’s trying to take my spot as captain.” Lauren corners in the hallway. Camila knows this is serious cause Lauren is risking being late to class. “You are not bringing that witch to Ally’s party. I won’t allow it.”

“Excuse me you won’t _allow_ me?” Camila drags her into the janitor’s closet.

“That’s right I’m not letting my-” Lauren runs a hand through her hair. “You are not bringing her. Do you understand me Camila?”

“What were you gonna say, Laur. Best friend? We’re hardly even friends anymore are we? You’re always out with Tomas, watching Tomas play soccer, going on dates with Tomas, going to parties with-”

“Okay I get!” Lauren shouts, she can’t take that kicked puppy look on Camila’s face.

“No, I don’t think you do.” Camila reaches into Lauren’s book bag where she keeps her drawing pens. 

“What are you doing?” Lauren huffs, leaning against the wall.

She writes “I’m in love with you.” on her arm and watches as it appears on Lauren’s.

“Camz.” Lauren’s just a bit too slow in grabbing Camila to stop her.

“Don’t, Laur.” She pauses at the door. “I have a date, and so do you.”


	19. can't you see iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 16, 17, and 18

Lauren spends the rest of the day staring at “I’m in love with you.” until it gets washed off around 4 am.

The “can we talk” she writes in its place is ignored. Even after she adds “please”.

 

Lauren breaks things off with Tomas, and as far as Lauren can tell, Camila doesn’t even show up to Ally’s party.

“Hey.” Lauren practically drops her cup to snag Dinah’s arm. “Have you seen Camz?”

“Jauregui.” Dinah gives her an unimpressed once over before moving on. “Let go of me.” She shrugs Lauren off. “You really wanna know where _Camz_ went? She’s upstairs, but I wouldn’t go after her if I were you. Might not like what you see.”

 

Lauren does let her cup fall this time as she dashes up the stairs and bursts through the only door that’s closed. “Camila!” She terrified of what she’ll find. Thoughts of Camila underneath Diana freaking Luca flash in her mind.

 

Camila crying into Normani’s shoulder is not what she expected to see. She also didn’t expect Normani’s glare to be turned on her. Now she knows why everyone is so terrified of her.

They both look up at the sound of her voice. “Um, can we talk?”

“Oh now you wanna talk to her? Grow the fuck up Lauren.” Normani pulls Camila in closer, almost like she’s protecting her. Protecting her from Lauren. “Where have you been for the past three weeks?”

“Camz, please.” Lauren kneels by the bed next to Camila. “I never realized- I didn’t let myself realize. I mean we’ve always just been us you know? Lauren and Camila. I never dared to hope that I would be lucky enough to get you all to myself forever.” Camila’s looking at her now, and she wipes a few of the stray tears on her cheeks.

“I always assumed the other shoe would drop at some point. You would find your person, and I would get left behind. So I was trying to be preemptive, but that was stupid, and I panicked, and I’m in love with you too.”

Camila doesn’t say anything for a long time, so Lauren starts rambling again. “I mean you have to know that right? How in love with you I am, how in love I’ve always been.” She slowly reaches out to take Camila’s hand, giving her time to pull away if she wants.

“I promise you, no more bullshit or being unsure or oblivious. If it’s still what you want, I’ll wait as long as I have to if it means I get another chance with you.”

Lauren knows she’s gonna have to work hard as fuck to get Camila’s trust back, and to get Ally, Mani, and Dinah’s trust back, but the little nod Camila gives her before she falls into her arms let’s her know it’s worth it.


	20. the best kind of mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has a grammatical error permanently marked on her chest, and she’s pretty pissed about it.

“I mean who uses the wrong ‘you’re’. It’s not that hard.” Lauren says when she catches a glimpse of the second set of words on her chest.

Camila sighs and lets her head fall on Lauren’s chest. “Babe, I love you, but this is really a turn off.”

“I know it’s disgusting. I can’t believe they would do this to me.” Lauren pouts. “You think I should get it fixed at a tattoo parlor?”

“Not that. You, you’re the turn off. You go on and on about it every time I get your shirt off.” Camila climbs off of Lauren and sits beside her.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it. The universe is seriously fucked if it put us with someone like this.”

-

Lauren doesn’t think anything of the new student the next day, not when she’s introduced to the class as Dinah Jane, not when she’s directed to sit in the empty seat beside her, and not when the girl spends the whole class period staring at her.

-

“I need you.” An actual giraffe of a human being is standing in front of her. A stranger giraffe at that.

“And you are?” Camila raises an eyebrow. She can’t decide if the girl is sexy or adorable.

She grins, and Camila decides it’s both. “Your soulmate apparently.”

Camila fumbles with her shirt, pulling it down to expose her words like she can’t believe it.

“Whoa, whoa we just met. Although I do tend to have that effect.” Dinah smirks while she stills Camila’s hands so she doesn’t flash the entire school. “Plus I still need your help, yeah?”

“Of course, anything at all.” Camila is practically the embodiment of the heart eyes emoji, and she totally doesn’t even care.

“You know the scary girl who sits beside you in English? Well she thinks she’s scary anyway, doesn’t fool me.”

“I do know her, yes.” Camila’s smirk is positively wicked.

“I think she’s my soulmate, if the way she was glaring at me is any indication.”

Camila pulls her by the elbow to a corner at the end of the hallway. “There are two things you need to know about Lauren. One, she’s a total sweetheart. Two, she loves English class, like, maybe more than she loves me. In fact, if you need help thinking of what to say, I have a few ideas.”

 

-

Dinah’s heart is racing as she passes the note along the table. This tiny scrap of paper determines her fate.

Lauren shoots her a confused look, and then turns to Camila who gestures for her to open it, shit eating grin stuck to her face.

 

_i heard your the best at english think you could tutor me_

The note falls out of her hands. She’s not quite sure if it’s medically possible for her to feel this much rage concerning a soulmate. “You’re a fucking asshole, and that’s y o u apostrophe r e!” Lauren exclaims, rising to her feet, seemingly unable to help herself. 

There. She finally has it off her chest. Well, not actually. It’s literally still on her chest, but at least she said what she needed to say. “Um, sorry.” She mumbles and retakes her seat. Her pale cheeks are flushed, the whole class is staring at them, and Dinah looks a bit too smug for Lauren’s liking.

“Detention, miss Jauregui.”


	21. what's your deal, also i hate you

“Just so we’re clear,” Lauren says as she buttons her shorts back, “I still hate you.”

Camila gets a glimpse of the _What’s your deal, Jauregui?_ on Lauren’s chest before she pulls her shirt back on.

“Obviously, Jauregui.” Camila smirks, “Just because you’re mildly okay in bed doesn’t mean I magically think you’re a decent person.”

_“Mildly?_ Whatever, I’m leaving.” Before she goes, Camila can’t help but notice Lauren’s eyes lingering on Camila’s matching words _What’s your deal, Cabello?_ She shakes her head like she can’t believe it.

“Bye, lover.” Camila throws in a little wave.

Lauren briefly reappears in her doorway, little fist clenched like she’s so mad, and Camila has to bite her lip to not laugh. “Whatever.”

-

“She’s staring at you again, Mila.”

Camila doesn’t have to look up to know who Mani’s talking about. “I know.”

“And you’re not gonna have a stare down.” Normani sounds incredulous.

“Nah, this is way more fun. I can practically feel how angry she is. If there’s one thing Lauren hates more than being ignored, it’s being ignored by me.”

“You called her Lauren.” Normani looks between them curiously.

“Yeah, so?”

“You always call her Jauregui. Did something happen? Because I will kill her if she hurt you.”

Camila winks at Lauren, who now seems very concerned with the way Normani is looking at her. “It’s fine. Nothing I didn’t ask for.”

“No!” Normani’s eye go comically wide before she bursts out laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She says to the teacher while she’s wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Don’t laugh. It’s true.” Camila pouts.

“Oh, I hope so. That makes this way funnier.”

-

“You told her.” Lauren accuses. Her head falls back against the door when Camila pulls her fingers out slightly to rub them over her clit.

“And what if I did?” Camila bites at the spot she already knows Lauren likes best. “You’re not ashamed of me are you?”

Lauren wants to smack the teasing grin off her face. “Of course I-” She breaks off in a moan.

 

“You were saying?” Camila asks when she’s wiping her fingers on Lauren thigh.

“Just that I hate you.” But it doesn’t have its usual bite, probably because Lauren is still trembling.

A scathing comment is on her tongue about how Lauren had actually just been begging Camila to _please don’t ever stop_ , but she settles for “Catch you later, Lo.”

Lauren’s too out of it to be bothered by the nickname.

-

“What are you doing?”

“Eating lunch.” Camila says as calmly as possible knowing it’ll just drive Lauren even crazier. “Dinah, Ally, I’m Camila, this is Normani.”

“We know who you are.” Lauren gives her a pleading look. “Now can you go away?”

“Come on, Lo. That’s no way to talk to your soulmate, is it?” Camila makes direct eye contact with Lauren as their friends collectively freak the fuck out.

 

“Wait, why aren’t you guys freaking out?” Lauren asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Mila told me ages ago.”

“Girl, I been knew.”

“Seriously do you think we’re blind. You two literally have matching hickies.”

 

“Just admit it, Jauregui. You like me. _Like_ like me, and it’s totally obvious.”

Lauren sucks her teeth for a moment before she mumbles. “Fine. I might…” She looks at Camila and then at the other girls surrounding them. _“Like_ like you. Just a little though.”

Lauren manages to return Camila’s smile through the other girls’ laughter.


	22. at the olympics

“I don’t care if she’s my soulmate. She’s also my enemy, and I will crush her.” Camila’s huddled in the locker room, whispering back and forth with Ally.

“Okay, love the enthusiasm, but are you sure you wanna go into this fighting with her?” Ally, her best friend and captain, looks around to make sure the rest of the team isn’t listening in. They don’t exactly know about the fact that Camila’s soulmate is Canada’s best ice hockey center.

“Yes, of course. I’m fine.” Camila shrugs, “She might be Canada’s best, but I’m the world’s best.”

-

They win 3-2, they win a gold medal for Cuba, but as her team is jumping up and down all Camila can see is the look on Lauren’s face.

It’s happy. _Fucking happy._ She shouldn’t be happy. In fact, it's the last thing she should be. She just lost out on a gold medal, and promotional deals, and all the glory that comes with winning at the Olympics. But she’s happy for Camila, and that makes Camila feel a thousand times worse.

-

“I don’t think I’d be happy for you.” Camila admits as Lauren lies against her chest later that night.

Lauren chuckles a little. “I know, Camz. That’s why I let you past me to score that last goal.”

“Excuse me?” Camila sits up, dislodging Lauren’s comfortable place. “You’re telling me you let me beat you? At the fucking Olympics, Laur. What the hell?”

“Are you seriously mad at me?”

“Hell yes I’m mad at you. You gave up on your dream, _for me._ I’m not worth that.”

Lauren shakes her head, “All this time and you still don’t get it. All those training camps, and practice meets, and all those moments we shared, and” She shakes her head again, “you don’t get it.”

“What’s there to get?” Camila won’t let it show, but she already misses their contact. “Because of me you gave up. What kind of soulmate am I if I make you feel like you can’t beat me or I’ll leave you or something?”

“Don’t- _ugh_ , don’t cry.” Lauren pulls Camila to her chest. “You see my words?”

Camila nods, she has them memorized. _I hear you’re the second best women’s ice hockey center, that’s ‘cause I’m the first best._ God, she’d been such an idiot back then.

“Well,” Lauren smiles, carding her fingers through Camila’s hair, “ever since I heard you say those words, you’ve been my dream.”

“But Laur-”

“No, listen. You wanna know a secret? I fucking hate ice hockey. It’s boring frankly. And exhausting, do you know how much work it takes to get the Olympics? I just knew I had to become the second best there is to meet you, and I’m glad I did, because it was so worth it. And I don’t care that I’m leaving here with silver instead of gold, because I’m also leaving here with you.”

That makes Camila cry harder, “Laur, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I made you play ice hockey your whole life.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Lauren pulls the covers back over them, trying not to laugh at how dramatic her girl is.

-

“Okay, come at me.”

“Camz, we don’t need to do this.” Lauren says as she steps out onto the ice. They’re still in their pajamas for god’s sake.

“Yes we do. I have to find out if you were serious about letting me win.” Camila fidgets a little in her spot. “I can’t have my first Olympic win tainted by this.”

“You’re the best, okay. The whole world knows it. Well, the people in the world who actually care about women’s ice hockey, but the point is they know.”

“Not good enough. One on one now. First to five.”

Lauren sighs, faking like she’s going to turn around. “Game on, babe.” Lauren presses a kiss to her cheek as she zooms past.

 

They agree to call it a draw when they’ve been 4-4 for almost an hour.

“This reminds me of the night we met. You remember?” Lauren wraps her arm around Camila as they make their way back to their hotel room.

“Of course. I beat you 5-1 that night.”

Lauren nudges her, “Yeah, and what happened the next day?”

“I can’t remember suddenly. I don’t know.”

“Shut up.” Lauren grins at her, “Say it.”

Camila turns back to her, “You won. You psyched me out, and you kicked my ass.” She scowls a bit, “You also cheated.”

“Hey.” Lauren holds her hands up in defense. “It’s not my fault you’re constantly distracted by my, and I’m quoting here, ‘overwhelming beauty’.”

Her scowl intensifies, “One day I will kill Ally for telling you that.”

“You should thank her.” Lauren runs her thumb over Camila’s bottom lip before kissing it. “I might still think you were a condescending bitch if not for her.”

 

Camila thinks about the girl next to her and the shiny gold medal on her nightstand and the ring she’s feeling around for in her pocket, and _yeah_ she totally owes Ally a thank you.


	23. pick up line ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 11  
> also shout out to my fellow libras during the best month of the year

**are you todays date?**

_no_  
_nnop_  
_nope, absolutely fuckin not_

**cause ur 10/10**

_I want a divorce_

**we have to get married first babe**

_okay. marry me_  
_but then im divorcing ur ass_  
_actually maybe not ur ass cause its a great ass_  
_but the rest of you has to go_

**so what im hearing is that you love my pick up line  
I have a great ass an u wanna marry me**

Camila lets her phone fall from her hands with a satisfied smirk. It had been a few minutes since Lauren had texted, so she assumes the other girl had finally gotten frustrated enough. Annoying Lauren is her favorite passtime.

“DJ, I think I just got engaged.”

“I call maid of honor!” She shouts, as if Camila would choose anyone else. “Not Ally or your fucking sister.”

 

“I should probably get a ring.” She muses, not really paying attention to her friend.

Then Dinah drags her out of the house to go look at diamond rings she can’t afford.

-

“It really was bad.”

Camila groans, putting her head in her hands, “I know okay?” She pulls her shirt down exposing the tattoo over her heart. “My pickup lines are terrible, but you stayed with me, so who’s the real loser here?”

Lauren shrugs, “I’m not saying you’re a loser, just a dork.” She steals a fry off Camila’s plate, and that’s the moment when it hits her that she’s gonna spend the rest of her life next to this goddess. This girl who teases her and steals her food and smiles at her like _that._

 

“What?” Lauren wipes at her mouth, “Is there something on my face?”

“No, you’re just really beautiful.” Lauren hides her blushing cheeks with her hands. “Marry me?” Camila had been so sure of herself, but now with the words hanging between them her heart hammers in her chest. “For real this time. I mean I know we joked about it but-”

“Yes.”

“-I wasn’t kidding. I mean I was at the time, but I’ve been thinkin’ about it, and you’re my soulmate, and I’m totally in love with you and-”

Lauren takes her hand, “Babe, yes.”

“-and I don’t have a ring yet or anything, but-”

“Camila!” Lauren shouts, gaining the attention of the lone patron at the bar, and covers Camila’s mouth. Lauren smiles at her all crinkly nose and squinty eyes. “The answer is yes.”

 

“Yes?” Camila asks, she has to make sure she hasn’t gone insane, and Lauren actually said yes like she thinks. It comes out muffled from Lauren hand, and Camila covers it with her hand and presses a kiss to it.

“How many times do I have to say yes for you to get it?”

Camila pulls their hands down to her chest. “Just one more.”

_“Yes.”_


	24. color looks good on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you see in black and white until you see your soulmate

At first, Lauren doesn’t realize she’s seeing in color. It’s dark as shit, so everything seems muted shades of black and white anyway.

Her visiting best friend, Normani, had woken her in a frenzy claiming someone was in her house. Naturally, Lauren wrote it off and went back to sleep. Until the sound of shattering glass forced her to slip her old softball bat from under her bed and venture downstairs. 

So, no, at first Lauren didn’t realize her soulmate was the bitch burgling her apartment. (She figures it out when she’s driving the girl to the hospital and she notices red blood on her trembling fingers.)

-

“I was not trying to _rob_ you, moron.” The girl whines from the hospital bed. Lauren had never truly appreciated how all consuming it felt to have a soulmate, and she knows she’s in deep now because she can’t stop thinking that Karla looks adorable even in a paper thin hospital gown with a- _“And you broke my fucking nose.”_

“Karla-”

_“Camila.”_ The girl corrects, at Lauren’s confused face she adds. “That’s my first name. I had to put it on the form.”

“Camila.” Lauren agrees, a thrill going through her at the blush rising up Camila’s neck at the way her name rolled off Lauren’s tongue. “I’m sorry about your nose, but you were totally trying to steal from me.”

“I was not!” Camila remains indignant. “I’m telling you, my friend lives next to you, and I’m visiting her.”

“Oh, yeah? Who’s your friend?” Lauren asks, sure that Camila doesn’t know a single person in her building, much less her next door neighbor.

“Dinah Jane Hansen.” Camila reports, smug smirk on her face while Lauren’s crumbles.

“No, no, no.” Lauren says miserably face in her hands, “She’s gonna fucking murder me.”

“Probably.” Camila nods matter of factly, “But I wouldn’t let her hurt my _soulmate._ At least not too much.”

It doesn’t do much to ease Lauren’s tension.

-

“Jauregui, what the fuck have you-” Dinah bursts into the door way, but stops short when she sees Camila urgently pulling Lauren closer to kiss her, despite her very broken nose. “Okay Mila, what the fuck is happening?”

“Dinah.” Lauren exclaims, untangling herself her Camila. “I am so sorry-” Dinah’s withering gaze silences her.

“Knock it off, DJ. I’m fine. Doesn’t even hurt that much. See?” Then she pokes her nose. _“Ow.”_

Dinah smiles fondly. “You’re an idiot, Walz.” She says before she wraps her friend in a hug. “You can go now.” She doesn’t even bother looking at Lauren.

“Um, actually Dinah-”

“She’s my soulmate.” The pure joy in Camila’s tone doesn’t leave any room for Dinah to be angry, but that doesn’t mean she has to be happy about it either. “Really Mila, Jauregui?”

Camila looks back at Lauren, who still looks terrified of Dinah. “She’s not so bad, kind of perfect actually. At least when she’s not assaulting me.”

Dinah looks her up and down warily, “Alright, if you say so.”


	25. i'm glad you stayed

“Can I take you home?”

They’re not new words. Lauren’s heard them plenty of times, but they’ve never been anyone’s first words. So, she’s had a lot of time to contemplate what kind of person this soulmate of hers would be. She certainly didn’t think it would be this blushing girl in front of her.

“I -um- I didn’t mean like _that._ You’re way too drunk. I just think you should…” She trails off, Lauren sways a little, her vision going hazy, “go home, but not with me _with me._ Just that I should get you to your home. And then I would leave. Obviously.”

“I though you would be a frat boy.”

The blurry girl opens her mouth like she’s going to object -but with words like that how can you- and then closes it. “That’s fair.” She nods, mumbling _“Guess I had that coming._ Now can I take you home?”

“Please.” Lauren offers her hand, “I’ve been waiting ages.”

-

Even though Lauren’s got a massive headache, she also has her soulmate in her bed, who isn’t some douchey boy, so she’s pretty happy.

“You didn’t leave.” She says, after taking plenty of time to admire the pale skin and dark hair lying peacefully against her sheets.

The girl whose name she can’t quite remember shoots up. “You said to stay.” The words come out slowly, like she’s trying to remember herself. “Is that not okay? Cause I wasn’t sure. I mean you were so drunk, and obviously you wouldn’t be able to make decisions, and I should go. I’m sorry. I’ll just-”

“Camila.” Lauren intertwines their fingers before the other girl can leave. _Hm, guess she does remember._ “I’m glad you stayed.”

“Are you sure, cause I can-”

“Camila.” She more forceful this time, and she lets their hands fall to wrap an arm around Camila’s waist. _“I’m glad you stayed.”_ She gives Camila’s jawline a peck, which sets her cheeks aflame. “So stay. And relax please.”


	26. i've been watching too much grey's anatomy

“Listen, who ever you are, you don’t want me as your soulmate.” Camila shouts as she’s chased out into the hospital parking lot. She wants to tell this chick you shouldn’t be chasing someone whose dad just had open heart surgery but whatever. “I’m a fucking mess, and you’re some brilliant heart surgeon.”

The girl, _Lauren,_ god that’s a perfect name -why does she have to be so perfect- is still wearing bloody scrubs and has messy hair, but Camila knows she’ll never be that put together. Knows that her soulmate deserves better.

“I don’t care how-”

“But you will.” Camila interrupts harshly, there’s only one way this will go, and Camila’s already seen the ending. “I work in a bicycle shop, okay? I sell bike tires to weirdos, because I'm a college drop out. I share a two bedroom apartment with three other people, and we hardly clean it. I have no business being with someone like you.”

 

-

 

“It’s stupid, Mani.” Camila curls up next to her best friend on their threadbare couch while an episode of Grey’s Anatomy plays in the background. “People like us, they don’t get soulmates like _that,_ you know?”

“You know what’s actually stupid?” Normani says gently, twirling a piece of Camila’s hair before she slaps the back of her head. “Telling your soulmate to fuck off. Your super hot, surgeon soulmate.”

“Ow. I didn’t even say that.” Camila clutches her head. “Whatever. It never would’ve worked.” She gestures to the screen, “She’s Cristina Yang, and I’m like the freaking janitor or something.”

“Okay first of all, don’t disrespect janitors. They keep the world spinning. Second, Cristina Yang is a fucking hot ass mess. She’s brilliant yeah, but still a mess.” Normani says like it’s that simple, like she could ever be worthy of Lauren Jauregui, certified cardiothoracic god of Miami East Hospital. 

 

-

 

So she goes about her life. Forgets, or tries to anyway, that she has a soulmate out there, a soulmate whose face she knows now. That makes it a lot harder to ignore. But she does. She ignores it until the face that’s been haunting her dreams and tormenting her wakeful hours walks into her shop asking for skateboard recommendations, all nonchalant like she does it every day.

“You can’t be here.” Camila shakes her head and backs away from the counter into the break room, stumbling over a jacket left on the floor by her coworker. “Go away.”

 

“Cabello, what the hell are you doing?” You’d think a guy managing a bicycle shop would be more chill.

“Um, nothing just-” Camila stammers, cause technically she had been about to kick a potential customer out.

“Hello, sir.” Lauren says stepping forward extending her had. “Lauren Jauregui, head of cardiothoracic surgery at Miami East. I was just hoping I could steal Camila away for a bit.”

 

-

 

“I had that under control.” Camila says as they’re walking out. She should be more pissed, but Lauren scored her the rest of the day off. So she’ll manage.

“Sure looked like it, _Cabello.”_

And just like that she’s missing the dusty shop where dreams go to die. “What are you gonna do with that thing?” She gestures to the skateboard dangling from Lauren’s fingers, “You’ll break your neck.

She smirks again. God Camila hates that smirks, except that she doesn’t, and it’s totally hot. “I was hoping you’d be able to teach me, but clearly you don’t have the coordination.”

 

“I’m trying to protect you. Can’t you see that.” Camila stops suddenly as they near Lauren’s fancy car. It has to be Lauren’s car. It’s the only one in the parking lot that looks like it’s worth more than Camila’s life. 

“I’m the kind of person who lets trash sit at the door for weeks and doesn’t throw away old pizza boxes. You’re the kind of person who opens up other people’s chests and saves their lives. We are not, and never will be, compatible.” Camila breathes a sigh of relief when she’s able to say everything. There’s no way Lauren could possibly still be interested now.

“Go on a date with me.”

“Excuse me, did you not hear a word of what I said?”

“I did,” Lauren winces a bit, “and while the way you live is repulsive to me, you’re still my soulmate and-” Lauren’s got this smile on her face like she could conquer the world if she really wanted, and Camila hates that she has to take it away. Again.

“I’m sorry, but the answer’s no.” Camila turns to head back to the shop, partly because she can’t afford to miss half a day of work, and partly because she doesn’t want to see that stupid sad look on Lauren’s face again.

 

“You should really stop telling me who I am,” Lauren shouts after her. “and just find out for yourself. And let me find out who you are, because for some reason that you can’t see right now, the universe already knows we belong together, and I know it too.”

Lauren continues when she’s sure she has Camila’s attention. “Honestly, I couldn’t care less if your apartment is a little messy and you don’t make two million a year. I’m just asking for one date, and if you’re right and the universe is wrong then you can forget all about me. No harm done.”

_Two million dollars a year. Dinah would kill her if she passed that up._

“One date.”

“Excellent.” Lauren grins. Camila tries to look irritated at the prospect, but Lauren sees straight through her. “Need a ride?”

Camila looks around frustratedly. Of course no one’s here to pick her up, she doesn’t get off for another three hours.

“One ride.” She says through her teeth, reluctantly following Lauren.

“One ride.” Lauren repeats, though Camila doesn’t like the sarcasm she detects.


	27. i've been watching too much grey's anatomy ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 26

_“Multiple GSWs to the chest.”_

_“BP unstable in the field.”_

_“I can’t find a pulse.”_

_“Someone page cardio, now!”_

_“She’s going into v-fib. We can’t wait for cardio.”_

_“I’m on it. Charge paddles to 150.”_

_“Clear.”_

It’s the last thing Camila’s remembers before everything goes black.

-

“Good you’re awake. So I can be pissed now.”

Camila eyes open slowly, then she pulls her hand from the vice like grip it’s in. “Baby, what happened?”

“You got fucking shot is what happened.” Lauren shouts and starts pacing. She can’t sit anymore, she’s been sitting for hours, it’s eating away at her, waiting for Camila to wake up. “What were you doing? What were you thinking? _God,_ were you thinking at all?”

“Lo, come here.” Camila's throat is sore from intubation and the words come out jumbled, but Lauren understands and carefully places herself on the edge of the bed.

“You got shot.” She’s not yelling anymore, suddenly fat tears are rolling down her cheeks, and Camila has no idea what to do.

“I’m okay.” Camila takes Lauren hand and holds it over her heart, letting Lauren feel it beat.

“You got shot.” She sniffles, “And- and they wouldn’t-” Lauren collapses against Camila’s neck in sobs. “They wouldn’t let me operate on you, because you’re my soulmate. I had to sit in the fucking gallery while Grande hacked you to pieces. Cowell wouldn’t even let me scrub in.”

“Sh.” Camila strokes Lauren’s hair. “I’ve got you.”

“No.” Lauren pulls back and wipes her face. “No, I’ve got you. I’m taking care of you. Not the other way around.”

“You know how you can take care of me?” Camila asks, smiling despite it all.

“How?” Lauren asks. They haven’t known each other all that long, but Camila doesn’t think she’s ever heard Lauren sound so pathetic.

“By coming back here.” Camila motions for Lauren to lay down next to her again.

“Okay.” Lauren agrees and settles herself amidst the tubes and wires and scratchy bed sheets.

 

A long while later, when Lauren is sure Camila's asleep, she whispers. “I thought you weren’t gonna make it. I thought you were gonna die on that OR table while I was ten feet away. I wouldn’t have made it if you did. I think I might’ve stayed in that gallery and never gotten up.”

“Babe.” Camila says, eyes still closed. “That’s really fucking morbid.” As an afterthought she adds. “And really fucking gay.”

Lauren makes a disgruntled noise. “And suddenly I’m not missing you as much.”

“Ugh, whatever. You love me. You can’t live without me.” Camila teases.

Lauren rolls her eyes in good nature. “No, I really can’t.”


	28. tag, you're it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long!

_“Stop running from me. I caught you already.” Camila says between gasps for breath._

_It makes Lauren slow to a stop and turn around, almost tripping on her laces. “Bet you can’t do it again.” And she takes off._

_Camila chases her around the playground another ten minutes before that errant shoe lace finally gets her, and Lauren winds up laid out on the mulch with scraped knees._

_Camila gives her the best smirk a four year old can manage. “Told you I’d catch you again.”_

_And Lauren gives her the best scowl a five year old can manage, complete with crossed arms and eyes that Camila swears are sparkling. “Only ‘cause I tripped.”_

_As Camila offers her a hand, she knows in that moment she’ll never stop chasing this girl._

-

“Just once I’d like to not be it.” Camila’s sitting in the bleachers with Mani while the cheerleaders practice. Sometimes when it’s like this, she pretends things are different. Pretends that she has a normal soulmate, one that loves her and isn’t ashamed of her.

In reality she knows she wouldn’t change a thing about Lauren, but still, it’s nice to pretend.

“Mila?” Normani asks, peering over her organic chem textbook.

“Don’t worry about it.” She shrugs and stands up. “Think I’ll walk today.”

Mani follows her, “Okay what’s up? You complained about walking to first period this morning. Your ass is not walking the two miles to your house.”

 

“When you and Ally got together, was it this hard?” Camila stops at the base of the bleachers.

Normani sighs, “Camila sometimes-”

“It wasn’t, was it? Ally probably made you cookies and wanted to meet your parents. I bet she never screwed you in the bathroom before second period and ignored you for the rest of the day.”

 

The walk to Normani’s car is silent. “She loves you.”

Camila scoffs as she throws her book bag in the back of the car. “Yeah right.”

“Listen, Mila.” Normani takes hold of her chin. “Ally never did those shitty things to me, but Ally and Lauren are different people. They love in different ways. Lauren is scared, but she’ll figure it out.” Normani lets go so she can back the car out. “And trust me, you want to be there when she does.”


	29. secret agent

The old adage says you can’t die until you meet your soulmate. So Lauren’s not all that worried about dying, despite being tied up in this freak’s basement, because she hasn’t met her soulmate yet.

 

“Why are you smiling so much?”

Lauren’s face drops. _Well fuck._ Guess she can die now. “You wouldn’t kill your soulmate, would you?”

If the woman is surprised she hides it well. “Kill you? No I want information.”

“Really? Cause the big knife you’re holding is screaming murder to me.” Lauren’s blasé attitude is rewarded with said knife slicing at her cheek. Lauren lets out a shaky breath as she fidgets, unable to protect herself due to her bindings, and hating herself for the jolt of pleasure that shoots through her.

“You picked the wrong agent. I doubt I know whatever it is you’re looking for and” Lauren sends her a smug smile, “I happen to like this sorta thing.”

Her captor smiles back “You know I do too. Soulmates after all.”

 

Lauren’s managed to slip a small knife under her shoe and slide it back to her binded hands. She waits for just the right moment when Camila turns her back to rifle through her tools.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Camila says as Lauren’s half way out of her chair, inches from plunging the tiny blade into her neck.

Lauren clenches her hand around the blade and lets the blood pool before she drops it. “How did you know?”

 

Camila gives her a condescending smile. “Well first, you stopped running that pretty mouth. So I figured you were occupied. Second, I left that knife there purposely so you could reach it.”

She shrugs at Lauren’s confused face, “Figured it’d be more fun if you thought you had a chance.” Then she pins Lauren to the wall, staring at her, challenging her to see what she’ll do. Lauren flexes her hands and finds she can’t move them from Camila’s grip, so she meets the other girl in a bruising kiss.

When they pull apart Camila’s smirking, “Guess I was right.” And Lauren almost regrets using that as a distraction tactic.

Now that Camila’s guard is down, Lauren is able to slide her hands out from the wall and tangle them in Camila’s hair, under the guise of pulling her in for another kiss. Instead she dashes the girl’s head against the wall, quickly ties her hands with the leftover binding, and runs for the exit.

She hears Camila groan and then say, “That was cute, but you’ll never make out the front door.” 

“Until next time, babe.” Lauren stops to blow her a kiss.


	30. actual grey's anatomy au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some more drafts that are close to being finished again sorry for taking so long  
> also this one is a bit different. your soulmate's first thoughts when they see you are written on you rather than first words

_“Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look.”_ Camila chants in her head. Of course the hottest girl here chooses the locker next to hers. She feels her cheeks heating up under the girl’s obvious stare.

“You’re Cabello.” It’s not a question.

“Um, I am. Yeah.” Camila takes a deep breath before turning to the girl next to her. She’s leaning against the locker with her forearm, effectively trapping Camila. Not to mention she’s neglected to put her scrub top on, and she’s practically _spilling_ out of her bra. “And you are?” She averts her eyes to floor, only wishing it would swallow her whole just a little.

She mock winces, “Oh, the superstar legacy doesn’t know who I am. That hurts.” She holds her hands over her heart.

 

“You’re late, rounds started five minutes ago. Interns, let’s go!” Chief Cowell pokes his head through the door before Camila has a chance to defend herself.

 

“We’re not really late are we? I swear I…” Camila tunes out the nervous ramblings of some girl she remembers as Hernandez.

 

“I’m not just some rich girl.” Camila whispers hotly. “I got into this program on my own fucking merit. Not because my mother won a Houston.”

“Something to share with the group, Cabello?” Their resident stops abruptly, causing them to run into each other.

“Uh, no ma’am- _doctor._ No, Doctor Lovato.”

A girl in front of her snickers.

“Oh, and you have something of substance to add, Hansen?” Lovato turn her glare on the smirking girl.

“No, _ma’am.”_

 

When Hansen has been thoroughly chastised and the giddy look wiped off her face, the group moves forward.

 

“Two.” Jauregui whispers while they try to keep up.

_“What?”_

“Your mother didn’t just win a Whitney Houston Award, she won two.”

 

“Hamilton, present.” Doctor Lovato commands when they’re all crowded into a patient’s room. She gives the two of them a warning look before Normani starts reading out the chart.

“Andrew Graves, 61, six days post-op…”

 

-

“Who does she think she is?” Camila says after slamming her empty shot glass back on the bar. “So what if my mother is the only two time winner of the Whitney Houston Award. You know I got enough of that shit in med school. I don’t need her infantile bullying while I’m trying to become a fucking surgeon.”

Dinah gives her a look that in her drunken haze she thinks means ‘oh shit.’ They’d managed to become friends during the day when Dinah helped her give sutures to a particularly difficult - _and flirty_ \- motorcyclist.

 

“Infantile, huh?” Lauren slides next to at the bar. Infuriating smirk back as she orders a beer.

 

“I’mma leave y’all alone with all this-” Dinah gestures between them “sexual tension.” She downs her drink as she walks away, probably to find Hamilton or Hernandez to take care of her own _sexual tension._

 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Camila admits.

“Well I did, Princess.”

Camila lifts a finger to signal another tequila shot. “I worked just as hard as you did to get where I am.”

“Oh, please.” Lauren lets out a laugh. “You could’ve gotten into any school you wanted just for your name.”

“But I didn’t.” Camila says, louder than she would’ve if she wasn’t well on her way to wasted. “I got into Stanford for my- for my fuckin’ grades. You know I almost started going by Estrabo because of people like you.” She signals for another, but Horan shakes his head down at the other end of the bar, letting her know she’s been cut off.

“Poor baby. Did you get too much special treatment?” Lauren puts on an exaggerated pout and pretends to wipe a tear.

“As a matter of fact, yes. I don’t need special treatment to be great.”


	31. actual grey's anatomy au ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 30

“You’re still insufferable.” Camila pants out. She lets her head fall against the door to the on-call room.

She’s almost surprised Lauren doesn’t have a snarky comeback, until Lauren curls her fingers in a way that makes Camila’s knees buckle. “But you still want it so bad, don’t you?”

Camila chooses not to answer that, because _yeah_ she kinda does.

 

“Ignore that.” Camila pleads when Lauren’s pager goes off.

She steps back, and Camila immediately misses the contact. “I can’t. It’s Haughton. We’ll finish this later.” She says it with confidence, like she knows she has Camila at her beck and call. “Later, Cabello.” Lauren sucks her fingers into her mouth slowly and then gives Camila a wave with them before slipping out the door.

 

-

 

“She’s so smug.” Camila says angrily as she comps on a piece of lettuce.

“Maybe you’d be less uptight if you were eating real food.” Dinah says, waving her burger in Camila’s face. “And if we bein’ honest, girl has a reason to be smug. You follow her around like a puppy. You’re always ‘Jauregui this, Jauregui that’.”

Camila opens her mouth to object-

“I mean think about it. Who are we talking about right now?”

“You’re right, Hansen.” Camila abandons her salad, walking away without so much as a good bye to Dinah.

 

“Wait, at least tell me what you’re gonna do.” Dinah calls after her.

 

-

 

“Sorry it took so long. I came as fast as I could.” Lauren announces without even looking, shirt already flung across the room and working on her pants.

“Did I say you could take your clothes off?” Camila asks, tone letting Lauren know she’s displeased.

Lauren faulters for just a moment, arousal hitting her in a way she hadn’t expected. But she quickly recovers, “Princess, you paged me to an on-call room.” She makes sure to lock eye with Camila while she drags her scrub pants down her legs. “I think you want me to take my clothes off.”

“I don’t think you have any clue what I want.” Camila bounds off the bed and takes Lauren’s hair between her fists, roughly pulling so their lips are level. “Because you still haven’t learned to shut the fuck up.”

Lauren moans, rather obscenely considering they’re in their workplace when Camila bites down on her neck. “I want you on the bed on your hands and knees.” Camila commands before releasing Lauren’s hair.

Lauren nods mutely.

“You know I’m pretty sure I’ve got it figured out. Why you call me Princess so often.” Camila approaches the bed, surprised to see the concentrated look on Lauren’s face.

“Yeah, and why is that?” Lauren tries to keep the edge in her voice, but it’s lessened by the fact that she’s so exposed.

 

“What’s the matter, Princess, you chicken out?” Lauren chuckles, “I knew you didn’t have it in you to actually try and be-” She falls silent when she feels Camila fingers tracing over the soul words on her back. She allows herself a brief smile. So far Camila hadn’t actually acknowledged the fact that they’re soulmates.

 

“These are- I, um I don’t understand.” Camila’s hands vanish. “These are the words I thought- why do you have these?” She scrambles off the bed. She doesn’t _understand._ But there they are, Lauren’s soul words, written in Camila’s sloppy handwriting in three slanting lines on Lauren’s left shoulder blade.

 

_Don’t look,_  
don’t look,  
don’t look. 

 

“Camz,” Lauren pulls Camila by her hips, clothed skin meeting bare. “We’re soulmates.” Camila _knows_ it’s supposed to be comforting, but the gentleness is such a shock from Lauren’s normal cocky behavior, all it does is unnerve her. “If you didn’t know, then what do you think we’ve been doing all these weeks?”

“I don’t know.” Camila backs away and gestures wildly around the dark on-call room, “Having secret hate sex.”

Lauren shakes her head in disbelief, _“Hate sex?_ No, babe, we went on a date last night.”

“No.” Camila says firmly while edging closer to the door. “No. We grabbed burgers before we went back to your place to have sex.”

_“Or,_ in grown up speak, we had dinner and you spent the night. Which by most people’s standards is considered a date.”

 

Suddenly Camila feels suffocated. In all their weeks of screwing around, she had managed to never see Lauren’s bare back. She’d actually assumed the universe had gotten something right for once and saved some poor soul from being tied to Lauren’s for all of eternity. 

“I have to go.” Camila practically runs from the room, colliding with a nurse and knocking over an instrument tray on her way, and leaving Lauren half naked and confused.


	32. bachelorette party iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 1, 9, and 12

“They hate me.” Camila agonizes over her reflection in the dresser mirror, close to dragging her hands through the curls Lauren has so carefully crafted.

“They do.” Lauren rests her head on Camila’s shoulder, wrapping her arms securely around Camila’s middle.

“And you’re still gonna make me go?” Camila puts her hands over Lauren’s.

“Mhm.” Lauren hums into Camila’s neck and places a kiss there.

“What if we-” Camila turns her head to connect their lips as she slips Lauren’s hand under her dress. “stayed here.”

Lauren lets her blunt nails dig into a smooth thigh before withdrawing her hand. “Missing dinner with my parents is not going to improve their opinion of you.”

“Do we really _have_ to tell them we’re engaged now? Can’t we just elope?”

Lauren laughs at the mere thought of her mother’s face if she missed her wedding. “Then she’ll _never_ like you.”

“I can already hear her fake nice voice when she sees the ring. _‘Oh, Camila how…quaint.’”_

“Stop it.” Lauren giggles, pushing her just barely. “She does not sound like that.”

“She totally does. Dinah agrees.”

“Oh, so my fiancée and best friend get together and make fun of my mom. Great.”

“What? Babe, no. That’s not how I meant it.” Camila follows Lauren when she pulls away.

“Listen, I know my mom isn’t the most accepting, but she is trying, and she’s my mom. I love her.” Lauren looks down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. That vulnerable tone in her voice that only a mention of her parents can create. Always thinking she’s not good enough.

“I’m sorry, Lo.” Camila stops Lauren’s nervous hands. “I promise, I’ll try.”

Lauren smiles, tongue caught between her teeth and Camila knows she’s finally said the right thing. “Thank you.”

 

-

 

Dinner isn’t quite the happy family affair Lauren has been dreaming of. It’s more of a _‘you’ll marry that no good, low born, trailer trash over my dead body, you’re cut off’_ type of thing.

 

“Woah, she really said all that?”

Camila nods, even though Dinah can’t see her over the phone. “Yeah. Lo is pretty torn up, and I have no idea what to say to make it better.”

 

They’re silent for a long time until Camila says. “I have to break up with her, don’t I?”

“NO! That’s-”

“They’re her family, China. I can’t-” Camila rubs at her throat to get rid of the choking feeling. “I can’t let her ruin her relationship with her parents -her siblings. Dinah-”

“Shut up! And listen to me for a second. Lauren’s a big girl. She can make that choice for herself.”

Logically, Camila knows she’s right. Still, though, she can’t help but wonder. “But what if she doesn’t pick me?”

_“God,_ are you crying? Cabello, you have to nut up. She made her choice when she left one of the richest dudes in the world at the altar. Jaime Garcia was basically her parents’ wet dream. She gave all that up for you.”

“Yeah.” Camila rushes out. “Yeah you’re right.” She ends the call with her mind made up.

 

-

 

_She gave all that up for you._

It should be reassuring. It should make her heart fucking sing that Lauren loves her that much, but all she can feel is guilt as she holds Lauren in her arms. Lauren who is perfect and kind and not at all the self-centered, money obsessed person her parents had raised her to be. Lauren who’s obviously trying to hide her body wracking sobs.

She can’t help but think Lauren would be better off if she’d never met Camila. If Camila had never gotten that noise complaint and never fell in love with Lauren while she was tripping down the staircase in her apartment and never taken her away from the life she was supposed to have.

The one her parents had planned. The one with galas and huge engagement rings and perfect grandchildren who go to prep school and-

 

“Camz, you’re crying.” Lauren rolls over in bed so she’s facing Camila. Her hands instinctively wipe the thick tears the other girl hadn’t even realized were rolling.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Camila blubbers, probably hardly making sense. “I don’t think I can do this.” She shakes her head and flinches away from Lauren’s gentle hands on her face -she doesn’t deserve them.

“Baby, calm down. Do what?” Lauren is insistent on keeping contact.

“Marry you.”


	33. anmesia ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is in a bit of a different format. let me know if you like it or not

If South Dekalb Street could talk, if would probably tell you about the huge pile up car wreck of ’87 -the most noteworthy thing that’s happened within 100 miles.

 

But if you were asking it the story of Lauren and Camila, it would probably tell you of the time they first met. How they ran into each other -literally- under the big tree in Lauren’s front yard coming home from school. Middle school was such a hard time. _God,_ they hated each other back then. _“Watch where you’re going, idiot.” “No, you watch where you’re going, dumbass.”_ Not exactly the sweetest first words, but they were theirs and they loved them all the same.

 

Or it might tell you the story of junior prom. When Lauren’s date stood her up, and Camila just couldn’t bear the sad little look on her face. Even though she totally didn’t like Lauren back then -really, she swears. Still, Camila puts on the dress and the heels and the make up even though she hates that kind of thing -even though the mere thought of being at a social gathering where the sole purpose is to dance gives her the worst kind of anxiety.

And how the kiss Lauren gives her on her front porch at the end of the night makes it all worth it.

 

It might tell you of that awful fight they had senior year. When Lauren thought Camila wanted to break up with her and Camila thought Lauren wanted to break up with her and they were both being idiots. How Lauren cried all night and how Camila threw rocks at her window to get her attention -she was trying to be romantic for fuck’s sake- and accidently broke it.

Then Mike was pissed at her and tried to ban her from the house, but it didn’t matter because Lauren and Camila had figured their shit out, and realized that even though they were going to schools across the country from each other they were still gonna make it work. They were soulmates after all.

 

It might tell you about the last date they had before going off to college. How they went to the drive in and didn’t watch the movie. How they came back too late and how they got caught in the driveway by Chris having sex in the backseat. _“Wow, who knew you’d be such a bottom, Sis?”_

 

It would most definitely tell you of the time Camila proposed to Lauren under that huge magnolia tree -the same one they met under. How Camila gave her this huge speech about how she knew from the second they ran into each other and Camila made Lauren drop all her art supplies that they were meant to be, and how Lauren said ‘duh’ and tried to pretend like she wasn’t crying.

 

It would tell you all of those stories, and maybe more, but it would keep hidden the night the Cabellos didn’t come home from the family dinner with the Jaureguis at some restaurant no one remembers anymore. How when Lauren got the call she raced out of the driveway to the hospital and almost crashed herself because she couldn’t see through the tears.

How when Lauren brought Camila home it was to an empty house, and how Camila barely remembers her little sister -much less Normani or Dinah or Ally or even Lauren. Yes, it would most certainly leave out that part.

 

But it would probably go on to tell you of the new family they built. How Camila remembers again one day out of the blue -even when the doctors had said she had recovered as much as could be expected. How the old nickname ‘Lolo” slips out when she’s trying to get her way, without it even meaning to, like it was always there underneath the surface -Camila just had to find it.


	34. now i've been watching too much twd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are technically set in a zombie apocalypse universe but no zombies ever actually show up

Lauren used to be the girl who sat around daydreaming of her soulmate -not that she’d ever admit it. But she wondered, and wondered often, what they’d look like, how they’d meet, everything about them. Her prince _or princess_ charming who would swoop in and magically make everything better.

She’s given up hope of that now. Not of meeting them -she’s sure that’ll happen- but of living happily ever after. No lives one happily ever after these days. People hardly even live at all. Hell, the dead live more than the living.

In the quiet moments like this she still wonders.

 

“Hey, Ralph!” Dinah grins -god, how is that girl still fucking smiling- and joins Lauren on the roof.

“Jesus,” Lauren hisses, “be quiet for once.” She scowls and adds “They’re still out there.” Lauren’s still got rotted flesh smeared on her t-shirt from the last group that came through.

Dinah rolls her eyes, “Yeah, I know that, but they can’t get to us here.” Dinah stands up, cups her hands by her mouth, and yells _“Come get us, you stupid fuckers!”_

Lauren tackles her, pressing both hands tightly over her mouth. “You’re insane, and next time I’m leaving you for the dead.”

 

-

 

“I’m telling y’all I heard something.” Normani insists as they walk in the opposite direction. “It wouldn’t hurt to just take a look.”

“Except what if it did?” Camila counters. “What you heard could’ve easily been one of the diseased -who knows how many of them.”

Ally stops and faces Normani. “Mani, I have to agree with Mila on this. What if-”

“No.” Normani shakes her head and turns around. “Not what if. I heard my soul words. I’m sure of it.

Camila looks to Ally, who now seems suspiciously more on board. “Absolutely not. I am not chasing y’all into the wilderness because in your demented state you think you heard words you’ve been waiting your whole life to hear.”

“Listen, believe what you want, but I’m going.” And Normani walks off without another word.

Ally looks helplessly between them before finally deciding she can’t let Mani go off on her own. “I’m sorry, Mila.”

_“Fucking hell.”_ Camila mutters, then takes off after them in the dark.


	35. now i've been watching too much twd ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 34

Dinah rubs at her eyes. She’s always responsible on her watch -no matter what Lauser says- but she has to be seeing shit right now.

It’s not every day during the zombie apocalypse that three hot girls appear out of the forest. She knows the smart thing to do would be pull her gun -she doesn’t know these girls- but something keeps her from it. Some weird sense that she can trust them. If Lauren was awake she’d call Dinah an idiot -probably threaten to leave her again, though she knows her best friend would never- and draw her gun on them without question.

 

“Are you the one who was screaming?” The tallest girl in the group whisper-yells to Dinah where she’s perched on the roof.

 

Dinah would know the words anywhere. Lauren used to tease her about it back in the real world, but she hasn’t in a long time. Guess the end of the world makes trivial things like soulmates less important.

Dinah nods, for once not shouting at something exciting. She never thought meeting her true love would feel like a solemn occasion. They don’t respond so she figures maybe they can’t hear her. “Yeah.” She says, her voice hoarse. “I am.”

 

-

 

Once Lauren gets over the initial anger at Dinah letting _literal fucking strangers_ into their safehouse, she has to admit they’re pretty nice to have around. And Normani makes Dinah pretty happy. Something she hadn’t been able to do in a long time, at least not in any lasting way.

 

“You don’t talk much.” It’s Ally. She’s right. Lauren doesn’t talk much -not these days.

“No.” Lauren agrees.

“I know.” Ally says cryptically, twinkle in her eyes. When Lauren doesn’t respond -and even makes it a point not to look at the other girl- she adds, “About your words. I’ve seen them.”

Lauren tenses. She’s known Camila was her soulmate almost since the three had arrived. “Then you also know why I haven’t said anything.”

Ally gives her a bright smile, a smile that would rival Dinah’s, “Now that I can’t quite figure out.”

Lauren finally looks Ally in the eyes. She wonders if Ally had a soulmate, if they’ve been lost, if they’re dead. “She’s so beautiful.” Lauren surprises herself. She hadn’t mean to start gushing, only explain why she never intended to speak in Camila’s presence. “It would never last. All I could ever do is hurt her.”

Ally starts to speak, Lauren’s sure she’s going to spew comforting words about how much she likes Lauren, how she knows Lauren is a good person.

“Not that I would mean to even. Just that they’ll get us in the end. They always do.” Lauren pulls out a few blades of grass and ties them together -it had been Chris’s habit when he was on watch. “We started out with thirteen, you know? Now it’s just me and Dinah.”

“No.” Ally says. “Now it’s you, and Dinah, and me, and Normani.” She takes a deep breath, looks at Lauren meaningfully, then adds “and Camila.”

 

Now, in the quiet moments like these she doesn’t have to wonder about who her soulmate is. She just has to wonder when she’ll lose her. And how she knows it’ll hurt so much more than she ever thought it could.


	36. now i've been watching too much twd iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 34 and 35

You can only run from fate so long before it catches up with you. Lauren knows she has to talk to Camila at some point, whether she wants to or not. She had assumed it would be because she had no other option -like there being one of the living dead behind her or something else life threatening. In reality, it ends up being something really stupid that coerces Lauren into talking to Camila.

 

She’s drawing in the tattered notebook Dinah had snagged for her months ago.

 

“Will you paint me like one of your French girls, Lolo?” Camila has made a habit of saying anything she think can get a reaction out of Lauren. She giggles at Lauren’s scowl -at least her attempt at a scowl. She’s found it annoyingly hard to be upset when Camila’s around.

Lauren’s fingers on the pencil pause. Not that she’d ever admit it, but the last few pages are filled with nothing but Camila -her face, her name, her name with Lauren’s. Lauren just gives a minute shake of her head.

“Aw, come on, Lo. Please.” Camila plops down on the couch, cuddling close to Lauren. Oblivious to the other girl’s inner turmoil as she scrambles to hide her drawing against her chest. Lauren would probably be irritated at Camila’s forwardness if she could think about anything other than the hammering in her chest.

“That’s okay. I never really liked ‘Titanic’ all that much anyway. I was more of a ‘Notebook’ girl.” Camila says casually, like she’s content to sit by Lauren’s side even if the girl refuses to acknowledge her.

“So, can I see what you’ve been drawing?” Camila gingerly tugs at the corner of the notebook Lauren’s holding onto for dear life.

“No!” Lauren freezes as soon as the words leave her lips.

 

Camila doesn’t say anything like Lauren expects -not ‘I told you so’ or ‘Took you long enough.’ They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks, and now it’s finally out there.

Lauren doesn’t realize she’s shaking until she sees the notebook wobbling as she lowers it for Camila to see.

Camila doesn’t say anything about her face on the page either, just relaxes back into Lauren’s side.

 

-

 

“See I told you.”

They’d probably make for a ridiculous sight if anyone was there to see them. All three of them peeking their heads through the door one on top of the other.

“Alright, fine. As soon as money starts being worth anything again, I owe you five bucks.”

“Yeah, but by then the interest rate is gonna be crazy. I’m gonna be rich.”

“Yeah, well what’s yours is mine anyway.”

“Would you two hush? You’re gonna wake them. I’ve been waiting way too long for this.”


	37. bachelorette party v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 1, 9, 12, + 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this picks up right where ch 32 left off

Lauren busts out laughing at her, even covers her mouth to stifle herself.

“I’m serious. This isn’t funny.” Camila pulls back to gauge Lauren’s reaction.

“I know,” Lauren breaks off in another fit of chuckles. “I know. God, that’s what makes this so funny.” She holds onto Camila tightly, refusing to let go without a fight.

“You’re willing to sacrifice your own happiness for me. Even though you’re an idiot, and I don’t want that.” She shakes her head bitterly, “My parents wouldn’t do that for me. They’d sooner sell me off like chattel than see me happily married.”

Lauren strokes over Camila’s hair fondly, now that she sees she’s got her attention. “And that’s exactly what we’re gonna be, Camz -happily married.” She places a tentative kiss on the corner of Camila’s mouth. She takes it as a good sign that the other girl doesn’t flinch away.

Lauren shifts so she’s straddling Camila’s waist. “Look at me, Camila. Really look at me. You are the love of my life, and I am going to marry you.”

Camila tugs on the end of Lauren’s oversized sleepshirt -ignoring how nicely Lauren is pressed against her and the fact that she’s not wearing any underwear because that is _so_ not the point right now. “I can’t be the reason your parents aren’t at your wedding, Lo.”

“Don’t put that on yourself. That is their decision. If they’re not at _our_ wedding, it’s their fault not yours. Honestly, I don’t even think I want them there anymore.”

Camila doesn’t look completely convinced yet, but at the very least she’s not packing a bag and running for the hills. Doesn’t Camila know that Lauren doesn’t _want_ a wedding if Camila’s not the one waiting at the end of the aisle? She doesn’t even want to imagine a life tied to someone other than Camila. 

 

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Camila doesn’t respond, just looks up expectantly. Lauren can see all the self-doubt and insecurity shining in her eyes as plain as if Camila had told her.

It’s so cheesy but she has to say, “I can’t wait to be a Cabello -to finally have the last name of someone who loves me unconditionally.” She pauses before she continues. “Please tell me you’ve put this ridiculous self-sacrifice mission out of your head.”

“Baby-”

Lauren’s heart seizes in fear. If she hasn’t fixed this yet she’s not sure what will. “You’re not gonna change my mind.” She leans down and kisses her desperately -the way she’s been dying to ever since dinner turned south. She figures it might be her last chance. “Anything you could say is just gonna make me wanna marry you more.”

“Actually,” Camila finally returns the smile. “I was gonna say sorry for being the biggest dumbass ever.”

“Apology accepted. Now can we please not let this night be a total failure?”

“I think that can be arranged.” Camila lets her hands wander up her fiancée’s bare thighs. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’m sure we can come up with something.” Lauren leans down teasingly, stopping just short enough to make Camila chase her.

Lauren squeals when Camila flips them suddenly. “I know just the thing.”


	38. bachelorette party vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 1, 9, 12, 32, + 37
> 
> can you guys let me know if you prefer continuations or new aus? and are there any specific continuations or news aus you'd like to see? and I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reads/gives kudos/comments

“Baby, you’re home early.” Lauren tilts her head for a kiss from where she’s lounging on the couch.

“That I am, Mrs. Cabello.” Lauren gives a wide grin at the sound of her new title. Instead of a kiss she gets a knee thrown on either side of her hips and her book gently taken from her and set to the side.

“I was _reading_ that.” Lauren makes to grab it. Camila catches her by the wrist and pins it above her head.

“Read it later.” Camila finally gives her the kiss she’d wanted. She starts at her lips and trails them down Lauren’s neck until she has to pull aside her shirt to expose more skin.

She smirks against Lauren’s skin when she feels her wife let out a shaky breath. Lauren’s fingers flex under Camila’s firm grip.

“I wanna read it now.”

Camila pulls back to survey the damage she’s caused. Lauren is breathing heavier, hair tousled, with the beginnings of hickies forming. “I don’t think you-”

 

_“Ay, por dios.”_

 

Camila wasn’t aware that you could get turned off so quick. Like really she might never be wet again. She jumps off of Lauren. “Mrs- Mrs. Jauregui. I didn’t know you were here.” Camila rubs at the back of her neck, trying very hard not to glare at her wife.

 

“Mija, you didn’t tell her?” Clara scolds, shifting the laundry basket on her hip. “She’s your wife, she deserves to know.”

“Tell me what?” Camila jumps to her feet, immediately thinking the worst when Lauren avoids her eyes. “Lauren, please-”

“It’s nothing.” With a bit of effort she stands next to Camila and grabs her hand. “I just- I felt a little pain that’s all, and I called Mamí.”

“You felt pain again? Where? Why didn’t you call me? Did you go to the hospital?” Camila presses her hands softly to Lauren’s protruding belly. “Is he okay? Are you okay? Is-”

“Camz, please don’t cry.” Lauren puts her hands over Camila’s. “We’re fine. It was just a little pain. It’s already gone.”

 

Camila drops to her knees right there so she can whisper to her unborn son _“Te amo mucho, mijo.”_ She presses a kiss then adds, _“Mamá te ama, bebé.”_

Lauren cards her fingers through Camila’s hair, then pulls her closer. “Camila, estamos bien.”

Camila looks up. She hadn’t realized she was crying until the tears ran down her cheeks. “Really?”

“We’re perfect. Especially now that you’re here.”

Camila shakily rises to her feet, satisfied that her wife and son are well. Now that the panic is gone, she’s reminded they’re not alone. “I’m sorry.” She mumbles in the direction of Lauren’s mother without looking up. Camila wasn’t exactly big on showing affection in front of her, and well crying on your knees on your living room floor is just about as emotional as it gets.

“Don’t apologize, mija.” Clara drops the laundry basket and wraps them both in a hug. “You take the best care of my girl. Even when I didn’t.”


	39. time travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried to do a time travel au, not really sure if it makes sense. this takes place after they've already met, and it's matching soulmarks instead of first words

“Soulmates don’t always end up together, you know?” Lauren can’t look Camila in the eyes when she says this. “Maybe whatever this is has run its course.”

“Yeah, maybe so.”

Camila’s words don’t stun her, but the nonchalance with which she says them does.

Laure swallows, “Fine.”

_“Fine.”_

As she’s walking out the door she can’t help but think it’s a mistake. As soon as it slams she wants to open it back up, and tell Camila how sorry she was and that she didn’t mean it.

But she doesn’t. Despite everything screaming at her, she puts one foot in front of the other until she’s in the driveway pulling on the handle of her car.

 

“Lauren.” Camila pops up from the backseat.

“Holy shit.” Lauren scrambles out of the car so fast she half falls out half tangles in her seatbelt. “Who the- _how_ did you get here?”

Camila rolls her eyes. She seems older some how. “I so don’t have time for this.” She puts her hand on Lauren shoulder. “Listen this is gonna sound crazy, but I’m from the future.”

Lauren turns the key in the ignition. “I really think I might be seeing shit. So I’m gonna need you to get the hell out of my car.”

“Look.” Other Camila points to the window where Lauren can see her Camila pacing through the living room. “The timeline has been fucked with.” She shows Lauren her forearm where her soulmark is fading and morphing shape. “And if you don’t fix it you’re gonna lose me.” She scrunches her eyebrows _“Her._ Both of us. Whatever. Point is, you have to go back in there.”

 

While they’re stopped at a red light Lauren traces over the pattern over other Camila’s arm. The half moon half sun becoming something that resembles a doubled sided tree. She turns back to get a good look at the girl in her backseat she’s not entirely convinced is even there.

Her hand falls and Camila’s arm hits the center console like a weight. _“You’re-_ you’re pregnant.”

Camila averts her eyes. “Yeah, about that-”

“Whose is it?” Lauren asks immediately.

Camila gives her an alarmed look. “Yours. Duh.” She shrugs, “But only if you fix this. Who knows, if you don’t go back to my- _her_ house it might end up being Shawn’s or something. “Maybe even Austin’s.”

Lauren’s knuckles clench at the thought. “I can’t go back.” She shakes her head, “I wanted to but-”

“That’s because someone changed things. In every other universe, you go back, but this one you don’t, and it alters the future.” Camila pulls Lauren’s hand over her soulmark again. “Please,” Tears are in her eyes, “Please go back, because if you don’t, we are going to lose everything.”

Lauren stares long and hard at the black of the road, even after the light turns green. Finally she pulls into the gas station across the street.

“Lolo,” Camila tries, “you can get gas later. Now is not the time for-”

Lauren’s out of the car before Camila can finish her thought.

“Don’t make me have Austin’s baby, Lauren.” Camila shouts after her, earning an odd look from the man at the pump next to her.

 

Lauren returns with a paper bag and a scowl, but she turns the car back in the direction of Camila’s.

Other Camila smiles from the backseat. She can already feel her soulmark coming back. She says “you made the right decision” before pressing a kiss to this Lauren’s cheek.

“Can I?” Lauren asks when they’re sitting in the driveway again, hand hovering over Camila’s belly.

In response, Camila takes her by the wrist and settles her hand over the spot where the baby kicks most often.

“We’re really having a baby?” There’s wonderment in her tone, like she can’t believe she’s that lucky.

“Yeah.” Camila smiles at her. “But only if you go.” She gestures for her to get out of the car. “You have to get back to your Camila, and I’m missing my Lolo. No offense to you.”

“No, I get what you mean.” Lauren looks at the house. The lights are all off and she really hopes Camila isn’t crying herself to sleep. “Thank you” is on her lips, but she turns and finds other Camila gone. “Guess it’s all up to me now.”


	40. art class

In an impressive feat, Lauren had managed to not make a single friend the whole day at her new school. With that in mind she strikes up a conversation with the girl next to her while they’ve got free time in art. They technically weren’t allowed to talk, but everyone was since the teacher had fucked off somewhere.

 

“Man, that’s a shitty tattoo.” Lauren reads the words off the girl’s partially exposed chest. “Sorry you’re stuck with it.”

It’s not all that uncommon to read out a stranger’s tattoo, so the girl doesn’t even look up from her sketchbook as she replies, “If you think that’s bad, you should see what I say to that bitch.”

Lauren’s hand slides, leaving a dark line across her page, ruining five solid days of work, and breaks the tip of her drawing pencil.

The girl looks over, “You okay?”

Lauren manages a nod, “Yeah. I’m sure it’ll be good.”

The girl just crooks her eyebrow.

“You know, what you say to your soulmate.” Lauren wonders if the girl can tell she’s barely breathing.

“Oh.” She chuckles, “Yeah. I feel like she deserves some kind of retribution.” She turns so Lauren has a better view of her tattoo. “I mean this is just uncalled for.”

 

“So you don’t like them- your soulmate?” Lauren tries to be casual as she props her head up with her hand.

“I mean…” She smiles a little, and it’s enough to put Lauren at ease, “I don’t _not_ like her. I’m sure I’ll fucking love her actually. I’m just a little mad.”

“Yeah I get that.” Lauren looks down, unsure, and _her soulmate_ is still so close.

“What about you?” She turns back to her _artwork,_ if you can call it that.

“Mhm?” Lauren is still distracted with admiring her collarbones to take much note.

“Your soulmate, duh?”

“Oh, um. Just met her recently actually.” Lauren tasks herself with fixing her assignment and misses the obvious flash of disappointment across her neighbor’s face.

“That’s…cool.” She trails off. “Do you like her?”

Lauren sighs at the intricate eye on her paper that now has a huge chunk erased. “Well, I’m kinda mad she made me mess up my drawing, but-” Lauren pauses to gauge her reaction and sees she hasn’t put it together yet. “I’m sure I’ll fucking love her.”


	41. a straight girl

“Hold the elevator please!” Lauren hears a voice shout, and her fingers can’t hit that sweet _close door_ button fast enough.

“Thanks.” The girl says, slipping though just in time. She looks down to realize Lauren had been aggressively smashing the close door button.

Lauren winces. “There’s nothing I can say that won’t make me look like an asshole is there?”

“Oh I don’t know about that.” She smiles, and Lauren thinks her crooked teeth are adorable. She chooses not to speculate on how in any other person she’d find the minor flaw distracting in an annoying way.

“Camila.” The girl extends her hand.

“Lauren.” She shakes Camila’s hand, and the other girl holds it just a bit longer than necessary. “I was running late.” She tries in vain to come up with an excuse that would justify being rude enough to not hold the elevator.

Camila smirks a bit that shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay.” Lauren admits. “I’m not late. It’s just… those are my soul words, and I kinda freaked when I heard them. But obviously you’re not my soulmate. So, sorry for being a dick.”

“And why can’t it be me?” Camila asks playfully, thinking of the colorful words inked over her heart.

“I mean-” Lauren gestures at Camila, “come on.” At Camila’s offend face Lauren supplies “You’re a girl.”

“Right.” Camila says slowly. “And you don’t like girls.” She wonders if there’s a causal way to pull her shirt down and expose her words to prove Lauren wrong.

“Afraid not.”

“What a shame.” Camila remarks, knowing grin in place. “I’ll be seeing you later.” She winks before stepping off the elevator.


	42. but i heard love is blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really relevant to the story at all, but the title is from Amy Winehouse's "I Heard Love is Blind"

Her soulmate is going to be blind. That much she’s gathered from the braille over the words on her chest- little bumps on her skin that confused her endlessly as a child.

But when she learns what it is she picks it up, becomes fluent in braille just in time for the car accident where she loses her sight.

In all her research, in all her imaginings, it had never crossed her mind that she would end up blind and not her soulmate.

She smirks just a bit as she runs her fingers over the words she can no longer see. _Get out of the_

“Get out of the way. Are you blind or something? You’re standing in the middle of the sidewalk.”

“Yeah.”

“What did you just say?” The girl backtracks. She sounds like she’s in a hurry, not that Camila can really tell. Camila pictures her with messy hair and a scarf haphazardly thrown around her neck to fight the chill.

“I said ‘yeah.’”

The girl stands there for a minute, not daring to say anything. “You mean…”

“I’m blind? Yeah.” She has to chuckle. She found out quickly the only way to not go crazy without her sight was to not take herself too seriously.

“I’m-”

“Sorry?” Camila finishes.

“Your soulmate.”

“Well, sorry for me then.” With that Camila walks off.

“Hey, wait. No. I _am_ sorry. I swear I'm usually not that much of an asshole.”

 

Camila sighs, facing her with eyes closed. “I guess I’m obligated to give you a second chance. Soulmates and all.”

“Yes, yes, thank you.” The girl breathes out. Camila hears a little noise and thinks maybe the girl bounces on her feet a little in excitement.

They fall into step beside each other in an easy rhythm. “But I should warn you though, my friends are kind of protective.”

 

Lauren chooses her words carefully before she finally says, “They won’t have to protect you, not from me. I promise.”


	43. it's really fucking cold outside and my heating is actually fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy, but I do promise to get around to finishing this.

Of course, Camila’s heating breaks down on what is positively the coldest day of the year. Even though she puts in an emergency request with maintenance, she’s sure it’ll take at least a matter of days for them to get to her.

In the meantime, she’s taken to wearing every single garment she can think of, ranging from a onesie -to which Dinah has a matching one, snow boots with an undetermined amount of socks, a ridiculously fluffy hat, and a blanket tied around her neck like a cape. It all makes her look like a child excited to play in the snow rather than an adult living in the shittiest apartment building in all of Brooklyn.

 

_“Thank fucking god.”_ She sighs when a sharp knock sounds on her door. She bounds over, forgetting her hot chocolate and the fact that she looks completely ridiculous.

The building super must’ve sent someone new to fix Camila’s heating, because not only has Camila never seen her, this girl looks like she’s just stepped out of some cheesy porno instead of the man creeping toward sixty that she’d expected. It leaves Camila sputtering for words.

 

“Are your parents home?” The mechanic gives her a concerned face. “I’m uh, not allowed to be alone with minors.” One hand is tangled in her black, untidy locks, the other grips a toolbox. “Not- not because I’m a predator or anything. It’s just a rule.” She rushes out. “When we’re um, repairing things we can’t be alone with kids.”

Camila can barely make sense of the girl’s nervous rambling, “Well, good to know my soulmate isn’t a sexual predator.”

The toolbox clunks noisily to the floor, and she rolls her eyes already envisioning the complaint she’ll be getting from the uppity neighbor underneath her.

 

“You- you’re my- I’m your-”

“Soulmate? Yeah.” Camila can’t believe she’s managed to find someone more awkward with words than her. Dinah’s gonna have a fucking field day with this chick. “I’m an adult by the way.” Camila smirks and gives a sultry wink, then winces at the fact that she probably looks fourteen right now. Still though, the girl’s pale face flushes a deep red.

“It’s good to know.” She mumbles, eyes trained on the ground as she picks up her tool box.

“But can you fix the heating now? It’s really fucking cold.”

As her repairwoman turned soulmate steps through the walkway, Camila can’t help but say “Unless you can think of another way to warm me up.” It has the desired effect of setting her cheeks aflame and forcing her to avert her eyes, mumbling something Camila can’t make out.

 

Camila spends the next hour watching Lauren bent over fumbling with a myriad of tools whose purpose she couldn’t even begin to guess at and brainstorming ways to make Lauren’s face bloom that intoxicating shade of red again.


	44. actual grey's anatomy au iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 30 and 31
> 
> im not super happy with how this turned out. ive kinda made a mess of this au in my drafts and have no idea how to fix it. i have a lot written for this, so i just pulled from different parts of the bigger story and put them together. hopefully it's coherent

“What do you think?” Camila frets, nervously looking back and forth between Dinah and Ally. They’re in an abandoned hallway near the morgue, sitting on rogue stretchers that were probably left behind a decade or two ago. She had paged them 912 -their special emergency code for something more serious than 911.

“Food _and_ fucking? Definitely a date.” Dinah confirms with a nod before going back to her phone.

“Ally?” She barely dares to ask.

Ally puts a hand on her shoulder and nods solemnly, like it pains her to do so. “I have to agree with Dinah.”

 

“Mani says Lauser is upset.” Dinah says, not looking up from the screen. The bored way she taps on her phone says she doesn’t actually give a fuck how Lauren feels.

“You told _Hamilton?_ Dinah what the fuck?” Camila snatches the phone.

 

_You better get ya girl cuz im about to hurt her feelings_

 

 

**?  
Yo what is happenin  
who????**

_legacy hasn’t told u?_

 

**look whatever mila did to u im sure she sorry**

_laur just cam to me legit sobbing_  
_that girl never cries_  
_idk what ur lil hobbit friend did but tell her to fuckin fix it_

 

**come on now! Alz is the hobbit**

_I am not in the mood for ur shit rn dinaah jane hansen or ur cavalier ass fucking attitude_  
…

 

“I was reading that!” Camila objects when Dinah snatches her phone back.

“It’s not for you to read. You know Lauren wouldn’t want you to know she’s crying over you.” Dinah winces as the most recent message from Normani comes in. “Listen whatever you did, go make up. I’m not havin’ one of my girls mad at me ‘cause you screwed up with yours.” Dinah huffs as she sets about replying to Normani.

 

Ally shrugs, “I always did like Lauren.”

 

Camila wants to say something else, desperately wants to defend herself, but her pager goes off, and she’s gonna be damned if she misses a page from the head of trauma.

“Gotta go.”

 

 

Lauren is waiting there attentively, not at all the out of breath mess Camila makes for.

“Nice of you to join us, Cabello.” Nicks comments, then continues on with her briefing. “I want the two of you on standby.” She says kindly, but with authority. “Stay out of the way. I only want to see you if I ask for something. We’re gonna have to get her to an OR quickly but carefully.”

After she’s done, Nicks addresses the two of them separately from the small group. “I know two have personal issues. Ah, don’t interrupt me.” She holds up her hand. “The whole hospital knows, and frankly, I don’t much care to hear about them. My only concern is the little girl being rushed here with an unstable spine. You’re the best interns of your year, and despite this obvious tension,” She motions between them. “You somehow work well together.”

Then, Nicks turns her back to them, mysterious air about her as she continues with preparations.

 

“She’s four minutes out.” Camila is vaguely aware of someone calling out.

 

-

 

“It’s not your fault.” Camila slips into the young girl’s room. She’s still unconscious.

Lauren is sitting in the chair by the window. “If I’d been faster-”

“She’d still be paralyzed.” Camila says as gently as she can. “There’s nothing you could’ve done. Even Winehouse couldn’t fix a severed spinal cord, and she’s like an ortho god.”

“I know, but her parents aren’t even here yet. It’s just-” Lauren looks up from the little girl who’s never gonna walk again, who she can’t help but feel responsible for, to Camila.

“Really shitty?” Camila offers to finish the sentence.

“Yeah.” Lauren nods, allowing a small smile. _“Really shitty.”_

 

 

“I’m sorry I tried to take your surgery yesterday.” Lauren says after a long while when it’s evident that Camila is staying with her for the night.

“It’s not a big deal.” Camila shrugs. “We all wanna impress the attendings.”

“No, it is a big deal.” Lauren slides closer to Camila so she can look her in the eyes. “It wasn’t in the best interest of the patient. You were on the case from the beginning. You knew him better than me.” She waits a minute, like she’s debating whether or not to add, “You’re better at neuro than me.” She doesn’t admit that she was jealous of ‘hot motorcycle guy’ as Dinah had dubbed him, and that she’s still more than a little heartbroken that Camila doesn’t seem to share her affection.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Camila asks, jokingly holding out her ear. “Was that you admitting that ‘little miss ivy league, princess, legacy’ -or whatever it is that you call me- is better than you at something?”

“Just this once.” Lauren holds up a finger, smile behind her eyes. They sit in a surprisingly comfortable silence until light starts to stream through the windows.

 

“You’re pretty good with kids -it’s obvious how much you care. It’d be a shame if you let -you know- how you are as a person get in the way of it.”

 _Fucking Camila._ “You couldn’t just let me have the compliment, huh?”

Camila giggles, just a little, and in that moment, Lauren is starkly reminded of why she loves this girl -this incredibly irritating, know it all, genius of a girl, who's had every opportunity in life virtually guaranteed, who she should by all rights loathe. Camila is a vision with her tongue caught between her teeth and her eyes shining even with the bags under them and the sleepy smile etched on her face. _God,_ Lauren wants to take her home- even just to sleep next to her.

Camila is the type of person who sits up all night with Lauren in a patient's room to keep her company and make sure she doesn't wallow in self-hatred, despite claiming to despise her entire existence, and Lauren couldn't be more infatuated with her.


	45. summer, 1985

Lauren’s elbow is on the bar, hand propping her face up as she stares at the girl in front of her. Queen raging so loud in the packed club she can barely hear the girl she was supposed to be on a date with- not that she was complaining. She hadn’t known her. Normani had set them up. She's kind of offended. Honestly, Mani should know her better.

Lauren lets her eyes stray to the dance floor while her date rambles on about herself. A new song comes on- Madonna she thinks, and finds herself tapping her nails on the bar, wishing to join them. Lindsey, _or was is Laura,_ didn’t like to dance.

 

Lauren chokes on the drink Lindsey, it was definitely Lindsey- probably, had ordered for her when some girl’s ass fitting perfectly in a pair of jeans catches her attention. It’s gotta be the best ass she’s ever seen. At least top ten. Lauren is positively hypnotized by the way she’s moving- even if it is a little awkward.

“Lauren, _Lauren._ Are you even listening to me?” She’s reminded of exactly why she’s stuck here like a dead weight.

The girl in the crowd whips her head around, like she’s can feel Lauren’s stare. She beckons Lauren with a crook of her finger, and Lauren feels compelled to follow, propriety be damned. At which point her date snaps her fingers in front of her eyes.

“Um, sorry. Yeah, you were saying?” Lauren turns completely towards her date so she won’t be tempted to look back to the girl.

Lindsey scowls, “I wouldn’t waste your time with that one.” She motions to the dancer who’s now unabashedly staring back at them _-at Lauren-_ and smirking. Lauren can’t help but get lost again in her heated gaze.

“-ugh, whatever. I’m out of here.”

 

Like some sort of magic trick, the girl is there as soon as her date vanishes.

“You wanna come dance with me?” She’s out of breath when she leans on the bar next to Lauren. Light sheen of sweat and face flushed from dancing, and she smiles at Lauren not quite like anyone ever has before.

“You looked at bit clumsy out there. I don’t know.” She circles her finger around the rim of her glass.

The girl pouts. “Well, yeah, but I was having fun.” She takes the now vacant seat. “That chick you were with looked like a real riot.”

 

“Come on. I promise to make it worth your while.” Camila leans in closer, testing her luck, a lot more confidently than she would have if she hadn't just met her soul's other half. It's pretty much a guaranteed yes.

 

 

-

 

 

“You’re telling me you didn’t have fun?” Camila raises an incredulous eyebrow at Lauren, who’s wrapped up in Camila’s leather jacket now. She thinks she might just let her keep it.

Lauren looks up at Camila through her lashes, much shier now that they’re on the door step of her fancy Upper East Side apartment where anyone could see them. “I didn’t say _that._ You just certainly weren’t what I expected out of a lousy blind date.” Lauren emphasizes her point by pulling the comfortable faux-leather tighter around her.

Camila shrugs and gives her that smirk again- the one she wore while Lauren’s official date of the night stormed off and then again later when Lauren pushed her up against the wall of the club bathroom to kiss her unabashedly. Lauren can’t decide if she likes or if it’s too arrogant, but either way she wants to wipe it off. “Her loss. What was her name again?”

“You know, I can’t even remember.”

“Yeah. I tend to have that effect on women.”

Lauren chuckles, pushes her shoulder playfully. Camila makes a show of losing her balance so Lauren is forced to grab onto her. “You’re stupid.” She decides the smirk can stay, that Camila’s really more of a dork than a douchebag.

Camila nods like she agrees. “Aren’t you gonna invite me up?” It's really more of a formality. She already knows Lauren is dying to have Camila walk her up, find some flimsy excuse for her to stay. Maybe she'll ask if Camila wants coffee, or she'll insist it really is too late for Camila to be on the streets alone, or maybe she'll drop all pretenses and just take Camila to bed. She's hoping for the latter.

Lauren gazes over Camila with a put upon boredom, pretending to debate whether or not she’ll extend the offer. “I might as well. Since you have such an effect on women and all.”

“You’re not gonna let me live that line down, are you?”

“Come on, Casanova.” Lauren tugs on Camila’s hand as she leads them up the stairs. “I believe you’ve got something to prove.”

 

 

 

Camila sings _“Uptown girl. She’s my uptown gir-irl,”_ as she lets Lauren drag her along. Lauren doesn't bother to shush her, but, _god_ , she really is an idiot.


	46. wrote this at 1am and am too lazy to come up with a proper title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one is different than first words. This au is a timer on your arm that counts down to your first kiss with your soulmate, and only you can see your own timer while it's still active.
> 
> Also sorry this got a bit longer than intended.

**_Today_**  
Camila’s waited too long. She realizes it the moment Lauren leaves her apartment for a night out with her ex. An ex she hasn’t seen in over a year. An ex Camila’s never even met. An ex that broke Lauren’s heart badly enough to compel her to move across the entire fucking country.

 

“Honestly, Camz. You don’t have to worry about me.” Lauren had assured her on her way out the door. “I don’t even know why she’s in town, but I don’t care what her motives are, I’m only seeing her for closure, okay?”

Camila had nodded her assent, and Lauren had left. Camila longed to say something else, keep her there longer. Even after she leaves, Camila wonders if it’d be a bit too crazy to chase after her and declare her undying love.

 

-

 

**_Eight Months Ago_ **  
The first time Camila had seen Lauren eight months ago, she’d been stuck behind the bar and unable to approach her.

When Lauren finally did come to order a drink, Camila had spilled it all over herself, then gone on a tangent about how sorry she was and that it was her first day and that she really had no business being a bartender and that her friend Dinah Jane was insane for getting her this job, but she really needed the money and it’s better than hooking, right? Not that there’s anything wrong with sex work. As long as it’s your choice and-

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lauren had said and helped Camila press a few napkins into the beer leaking over the counter, most of it had landed on Camila’s t-shirt with the bar’s logo embossed on the front. She had even been kind enough not to mock Camila’s ramblings of a mad woman.

“I’ll get you a new one. Free of charge.” Camila sets about pouring a new tap beer. “Sorry for being, like, the worst bartender in all of New York City.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Lauren muses. “I only just moved here.”

“Yeah? Where from?” Camila asks as she sets the glass down, eager for any excuse to keep talking to this new girl.

“Miami.” Lauren smiles as she runs her finger around the frosty rim. Camila thinks maybe the smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes, but then dismisses the thought. She barely knows this girl. She certainly can’t discern her moods from the light of her eyes.

“I’m from Miami! Well, Cuba, but Miami too.” Lauren’s smile changes then, and Camila swears she was right about the first one being different. There was no mistaking this smile- this one was special.

 

-

 

**_Six Months Ago_**  
A few months later, and Lauren is a regular at the bar. She never brings anyone though, although she turns down quite a number of offers when she’s there. For the most part, Lauren is content to sit on the sidelines and keep Camila company, which suits Camila just fine.

Lauren shares the details of whatever random odd job she’s doing that week, and Camila relays tales from the bar that Lauren misses during the rare times she not there when Camila is.

 

“I’m being deadass serious.” Camila leans forward, elbows on the bar, face close to Lauren’s. “How can you not believe me?” She pouts. “You’ve seen the shit that happens here.”

Lauren shrugs, “I don’t know, Camz.” Her smirk is devilish. “I think maybe you’re embellishing this time.”

“Oh, and everything you say is the God’s honest truth?”

“Mhm.” Lauren nods. “I’d never lie to you.” It feels more significant than playful banter under the dim lighting, across the sticky counter of a dive bar. It feels like a confession.

 

She can feel her timer spinning wildly out of control. The time lessening at a speed she didn’t know possible. Like fate hadn’t realized how close she was. It makes her light headed.

 

And she’s halfway to doing something ridiculous like _kissing_ Lauren, when a hand is clapped on her back. “Mila, I don’t fucking pay you to fuck customers. That shit is across the street.”

Camila’s not really sure whether or not Normani’s joking about across the street, but Camila’s timer slows like a shock to her system, and she doesn’t give it much thought after that.

Lauren clears her throat and sits back in her stool- the moment broken. Camila mumbles an apology and something about how she’s not getting paid all that much anyway before shuffling her way to serve the patrons on the other end.

She misses Mani completely _grilling_ Lauren about her intentions with her friend.

 

-

 

**_Four Months Ago_**  
“So, there’s this thing.” Camila says before Lauren even sits down in her regular seat. Camila can’t even believe this goddess has spent enough time with her in this hell hole to have a regular seat. “It’s totally dumb though.”

“So, just your speed then?”

“Okay, wow.” Camila clutches her chest. “That hurts.” Then she moves to start fixing what she knows Lauren will order.

“What’s your stupid thing?”

“Game night.” Camila places the two shots in between them. “At my place. With my friends. Board games mostly. It’s dumb, but-”

“So you’ve said.” Lauren eyebrows quirk. “How’d you know I wanted tequila?” She knocks back one of them.

Camila looks at her like it’s obvious. “You’ve had a bad day. You always want shots on bad days.” It feels like another one of those moments, but Camila shakes it off. “Anyways, you should totally come to game night.”

“Even though it’s stupid?”

_“Because_ it’s stupid.”

 

-

 

_**Two Months Ago** _  
One game night had led to several game nights, which led to movie nights, and then movie nights without Camila’s other friends, and sleepovers, and Lauren in Camila’s bed, and breakfast in the mornings, and-

“Yo, Mila. You in there?”

“Yeah, just um-” _thinking about waking up to Lauren practically on top of me this morning._ “tired. Whatever, it’s fine.”

Dinah rolls her eyes, “Up all night?”

“Ugh, not like that.” Camila slaps Dinah’s arm.

“You still expect me to believe that you and her aren’t fucking?” Dinah gives her _the look,_ only serving to irritate her further. “After all this time.”

“I don’t really care what you believe.”

“No, no, I believe you. That type of frustration only comes from somebody who’s not getting laid.”

“Fuck off. I get laid.” Camila raises her hand to get the waiter’s attention for the check. The last thing she needs is another talking to from her friends about her nonexistent romantic feelings for Lauren.

“Anytime in the last six months? You know, conveniently the exact amount of time Lauren’s been in your life.”

“Actually, I changed my mind. You can pay for lunch.” Camila’s chair makes a harsh, scraping sound against the pavement.

 

“Mila, wait. _Shit,_ come on. I didn’t bring enough money.”

 

-

 

**Yesterday**  
Lauren’s head is in Camila’s lap, fingers tugging at her hair just a bit harder than necessary. Lauren lets out a gasp. Camila pretends not to hear the little moan that follows it. Lauren clears her throat when she sits up. Camila ignores how she misses the contact.

“So, um. I got this random text the other day.”

Camila’s timer doesn’t slow. It _stops._ “Oh?” She doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until the numbers start ticking again.

“Yeah. From my ex.” Lauren fiddles with her hands, and Camila wants to still them like she always does.

“The one that made you flee Miami in disgrace?” Camila’s attempt at a joke garners a little chuckle, but she can tell it’s forced. They’re at a point now where Camila feels she can gauge Lauren’s emotions. Sometimes she thinks she’s the only one who can.

“Yeah. That one. Anyway, she’s in town and wants to get dinner. I told her I’d think about it.”

When Camila says “you should go for it” she can feel the timer on her arm climbing higher.

 

-

 

_**Today**_  
Camila spends the rest of the night kicking herself and trying not to stalk Lauren’s hot, super model of an ex-girlfriend on Instagram.

But when Lauren comes in a few hours later, practically the personification of happiness, she can’t find it in herself to be mad. If this girl makes Lauren smile like _that,_ who is Camila to object?

“Hey, how did it-” Camila asks from the couch. She’s in her pajamas and has a half empty bowl of popcorn next to her. The buzzing of her timer in her head reaches her consciousness before the sensation of Lauren’s lips on hers does.

“I don’t- I don’t understand.” Camila says when they break apart, but her hands keep Lauren close. Then, she’s being kissed again without an answer and finds she doesn’t really mind. She lets Lauren do her worst, deciding she’ll deal with the consequences later.

 

“I missed your terrible jokes.” Lauren says breathlessly, as if that’s all the explanation required. In their mess of a kiss, Lauren has moved to straddle Camila with a knee on either side of her, and the popcorn has tragically fallen on the floor.

Lauren pulls up Camila sleeve. The timer that was once invisible to her now reads 00:00 in red numbers. “I knew it.” And then she’s pressing more kisses over Camila’s forearm where the timer lies, and then more kisses on Camila’s lips, and then they’re pulling off clothes and kissing up against every flat surface on the path to Camila’s bedroom.

 

-

 

_**Tomorrow**_  
“Oh, bitch!” Camila’s bedroom door swings open. “Thank you, Mila. I just made twenty bucks. Dinah says upon seeing Camila and Lauren tangled in sheets, limbs intertwined.

Camila squints at the sun filtering through the curtains. Dinah’s _I told you so_ voice seared into her brain. She’s gone by the time Camila registers the intrusion, but she still makes a note to revoke Dinah’s key privileges.


	47. actual grey's anatomy au iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 30, 31, and 44.

It’s the first time they’ve been in bed together since _it_ happened- since Camila ditched her without so much as a warning. They’re in a weird place that’s not quite friendship, but also nothing like Lauren wants. Lauren traces the freckles on Camila’s back. At every little movement or noise from the girl, she has to stop herself from chanting _I love you, I love you, I love you._

 

“That tickles.” Camila says finally, and she shivers when Lauren’s fingertips drag on her skin as she draws her hand away.

They’re so close, Camila’s shoulder to Lauren’s chest in the tiny on call room bed. Lauren practically feels Camila’s pout when she says “I didn’t say you had to stop.”

Lauren wants to start again. She also wants to ask who turned the ice queen into a needy chick who likes to be cuddled after sex. Instead, she rises and lets the sheets pool around her waist. If Camila stares as she dresses, Lauren wouldn’t know, claiming she’s gotta head home and not turning back as she’s the one who leaves Camila behind for once.

 

-

 

“I heard you spent the night with Jauregui.” Dinah accuses.

Camila almost drops the chart in her hands. She looks around before dragging Dinah to the corner of the hallway. “Who told you that?” She’s still holding onto Dinah’s arm.

“Some nurses on the fourth floor. Girl, chill.” Dinah gently pulls her hand off. “Is it true?”

_“No.”_ She answers sharply, then looks around to make sure no one’s listening before finally mumbling, “Okay, yeah.”

“Ahh, bitch I knew it.” Dinah full on squeals and jumps up and down. Not for the first time, Camila wonders how she made it through medical school or even wanted to. She could picture Dinah much more at home in a nail salon or a local walmart, maybe an animal shelter with the way she’s bouncing around like an excited puppy.

“I thought you didn’t even _like_ Jauregui.” Camila pulls on her arm to make her stand still.

“Yeah, well.” Dinah glares down on her. “That’s before I had to find out through _Hamilton_ that she’s your soulmate. Fucking Hamilton. Do you know how stupid I looked? Don’t answer that.” She warns, already knowing the cheesy joke on the tip on her friend’s tongue.

Camila doesn’t know what to make of the fact that Lauren had apparently discussed their soulmate status with Normani. “Whatever it’s not like it means anything.” The rest of whatever feelings Camila is about to spew about Lauren is cut off by a piercing siren.

“Shit. Was there a drill scheduled for today?”

“No, that’s not…” Dinah trails off. _“Fuck,_ we’re under lock down.”

 

The hospital is a flurry of activity, and a few minutes later they’ve ended up in a bathroom barricaded by several pieces of furniture with Ally, Normani, and some second rate attendings Camila hadn’t bothered to learn the names of. Dinah still grips her forearm too tightly from when she had to drag Camila away.

“I’ve had word from Chief Cowell. There’s a shooter.” The guy looks at his phone again. “A jilted patient apparently.” Camila realizes she recognizes him as one of the sluttier doctors whose service she’d been on. If someone as blatantly overconfident as him is terrified, the situation must be bad.

“Has anyone actually been shot?”

 

Camila tunes out the casual conversation about a literal fucking shooter. It’s just a bit too much for her. She rubs absently mindedly over the words on her thigh. _Lauren’s first thoughts about her._ They’re stupid words. Camila had never thought much of them. Truth be told, Camila was offended someone’s first thought about her could be _Damn, Cuban booty really is the best booty, huh?_

But Camila’s come to realize Lauren is so much more than first thoughts. Lauren is kind when Camila had suspected her not. Lauren is intelligent, even beyond what Camila had first wanted to admit. Lauren is understanding and hardworking and dedicated and so fucking genuine in her desire to help people. How good she is with children honestly makes Camila want her fucking babies. Lauren is effervescent and ethereal. Lauren is-

 

_“Cabello?”_

Camila jerks her hand over her face to wipe tears she didn’t wanted anyone to see.

“Are you okay?” Camila doesn’t know whether she’s more surprised that Normani cares or that she’s pretending she does in a room full of witnesses.

She wants to snark back that she’s fine, but she’s not. “Where’s Lauren?” Is that only thing she can croak out.

Hamilton and Hernandez share a look before Ally says “We were with her before the siren, but she got lost in the crowd. We-”

Camila doesn’t care then about the mess of ugly tears and smeared mascara her face is. Dinah holds her tighter while she sobs, not taking in how Ally softly adds they’ve tried texting her only to get no response.

 

“I have to go after her.” Camila pulls out of Dinah’s grasp suddenly, running for the door. She manages to wrench a chair out of the poor barricade before she’s roughly shoved away by the guy who relayed the message from the Chief.

“Are you insane?”

Then, her three fellow interns, maybe she can even call all of them friends now, hound on him.

 

“Oh, whatever. She’ll live. Would you rather I let her get us all killed?” He defends.

 

Dinah still hasn’t given up on berating him when Normani slides in next to her against the wall. “She’s smart. She’ll have found somewhere to hide.”

Camila nods, though the words don’t comfort her. Of course Lauren is smart, of course she’d be safe. She had to be, but it doesn’t stop Camila from plotting how to get out of this bathroom.


	48. actual grey's anatomy au v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapters 30, 31, 44, and 47.

No one gets shot, and it all ends rather tamely in comparison to the blood bath Camila had been envisioning.

 

The place is swarming when they’re evacuated, with police cars and flashing lights, with the media and reporters shoving microphones in any and every face they can.

But all Camila can see is Lauren sitting on the curb with some nurse attending to her. Camila _runs._ She’d probably look silly under other circumstances, but not today, not when everyone’s crying and holding onto each other.

She assures the girl she can manage holding the ice pack. When the nurse stubbornly insists, Camila informs her that _as a literal fucking surgeon_ she is far more capable than some first year nurse who just graduated.

“It’s fine, really. She’s got it.” Lauren gives her a small smile, that could be interpreted as a grimace. Well, Camila chooses to anyway. The ‘smile’ is returned double fold, and Camila clenches her first at the shy way the girl bids Lauren goodbye.

 

_“Camz.”_

It’s all forgotten than. Any trace of irritance gone, and she holds the ice pack to Lauren’s head gingerly, other hand delicately on her cheek. “Yeah, Lo?”

“You’re not a surgeon yet, you know?”

“Yeah, but _she_ doesn’t”

Camila rolls her eyes when Lauren snorts at her, then winces at the jostling of the ice pack. “Good to see you’re still making jokes.”

“Nope.” Lauren chuckles. God, Camila wants to kiss her. “Not even a crazed psychopath, wannabe shooter can bring me down.”

“Its not- it’s not funny. I was worried. No one knew where the fuck you were. All four of us were together. Without you. It was just wrong. _Fuck.”_ She clears her throat that’s thick with tears. “I kept imagining all these scenarios of you alone and-”

“Hey.” Lauren laces her fingers through Camila’s on her face. “I’m okay. I wasn’t alone either.” She presses her lips to Camila’s hand hoping to dissuade her tears from falling.

 

“How did this happen?” Camila looks to the angry knot forming on Lauren’s temple underneath the ice pack. “Did someone hurt you?”

“No, no. Nothing like that.” She looks a bit sheepish when she admits. “I fell down the stairs.”

“Hey, that’s my more.”

“I know, I know. You’re all I could think about when I did it.”

Camila’s been creeping close without thinking about it. She’s close enough now. She could move in for that kiss she’d wanted with ease.

“You’re kind of all I think about.” Lauren adds.

Instead of pressing their lips together like she’d been intending, Camila says “I love you.” And Lauren ends up being the one to kiss Camila after all.

 

“God, I should’ve said it before.” Camila says when they break apart, only for Lauren to quickly reconnect them.

Their kiss turns into mumblings of _I love you_ s, that could come from either of them, in between soft, lazy kisses that eventually leads to Lauren cradling Camila against her collar bone, ice pack laying forgotten, and no one dares disturb them.

 

Camila spares exactly one smug thought for the nurse reeking of desperation who actually thought she had a chance with _Camila’s_ soulmate.


	49. luck of the mailbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say. I wrote this at 3am in the notes of my phone and you can tell

“It’s homophobic that the mailbox is this high.” Camila says into the receiver where it’s wedged between her cheek and shoulder. She’s standing on her tippy toes, and she’s totally almost tall enough to kind of raise the flap to slip her mail out.

She’s still a bit too proud to use the stepping stool the maintenance guy left specifically for her.

“How the fuck is that homophobic?” Dinah answers.

“Because I’m gay and short and inconvenienced.”

 

“A girl who’s to the point. I like that.”

Camila whips around, stumbling back against the wall and phone clashing to the floor. She’s so taken out of it by the fact she’s just heard her words that she doesn’t notice the screen’s cracked and the battery’s popped out and slid halfway across the floor.

 

_“Fuck.”_

“And she’s articulate too. Damn, I won the soulmate lottery.”

And she’s blushing doubly now because this goddess just called Camila her soulmate.

 

“Well, apparently I can’t say the same. Mine’s a smug asshole.” Camila immediately curses herself for never thinking before she fucking speaks, hoping she hasn’t just offended her. Instead the girl laughs, probably a bit too loud with her head thrown back, but Camila appreciates the minor flaw.

“I’m pretty nice. You should get to know me.”

“That so?”

“Yeah, let me introduce myself. Laure Jauregui, attorney, coordinated enough to hold a phone, tall enough to reach the mail. So,” Lauren fixes a grin at Camila’s petulant scowl. “we complete each other.”

“Camila Cabello,” She says flatly, “broke college student, barista, falls on my ass twice daily, in need of a new fucking phone.”

“Well, I can honestly say I’m none of those things. So my point still stand. You’re stuck with me, Cabello.” Lauren steps closer, and Camila wasn’t aware she could find her more beautiful, but here she is being proved wrong. “You want me to get the for you?” Camila absolutely _hates_ that Lauren’s so please with herself.

“Fucking yes.” Camila groans, but at least she gets to watch Lauren’s ass while the extra inch she has on her let’s her easily retrieve both sets of mail.

 

 

Camila can’t stand cockiness, and she makes it her mission to get the upper hand. She reasons she’s got it when Lauren is reduced to a sobbing mess up against Camila’s bedroom door, begging for Camila’s touch.


	50. college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I think 50 chapters is a pretty good stopping place, at least for now. I might post some more later on cause I think it would be pretty cool to have 100 chapters. But for now I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's read/given kudos, and especially to anyone who's commented!

“My name’s Lauren Jauregui, I’m a criminal justice major, and a fun fact about me is that I think having to tell a class full of strangers a fun about me is stupid.”

There’s awkward silence for too long, and even the professor’s not sure what to say. Finally, Lauren adds “Also I play the piano.”

“Thank you, Lauren.” The professor clears her throat and notes on the roll that Lauren, J is present, though now wishes she wasn’t. “Who’s next?”

“I’m Camila Cabello, double majoring in English lit and music, and fun fact I just found out that my soulmate is sitting beside me.”

 

-

 

“I’m so fucking glad I was forced to take intro to political science.” Camila says when class is over. They’re standing out back where Lauren had dragged them, away from the hoards of people exiting the building.

“Yeah?” Lauren pulls the cigarette from between her lips, and Camila almost takes is when Lauren offers it. “Me too.”

When Camila subtly shakes her head no, Lauren snubs it under her shoe. “You wanna know a secret?”

Camila nods eagerly.

“I was hoping it was you.” Lauren’s cheeks are blushing sweetly, in complete contradiction to her leather jacket and combat boots and fingers that linger with the offending stain of nicotine.

“When I saw you in class- well I don’t know. I guess I was cheating a bit. Maybe if I sat beside you, I could force fate to make you be my soulmate. I just-” Lauren goes to light another but thinks better of it. “I saw you, and I had to have you.”

Camila’s not sure if she wants to _aww_ at Lauren’s confession or drag her back to her dorm room and not give a fuck about what her hallmates might hear through the thin walls.

 

She ends up doing that later, but not right now. Now she settles for a dirty, lingering kiss with Lauren’s back shoved into the brick wall behind her. She leaves Lauren with her number and a kiss to her cheek cause she can’t quite resist touching her lips to Lauren’s skin one more time.

 

**_Ten Years Later_ **

 

“I swear Jauregui’s the worst professor I’ve ever had. She’s such a hard ass.”

The girl beside him snorts. “Yeah right. She’s a total softie.” She shifts the heavy books in her arms. “Well, at least that’s what her wife says.”

“Excuse me, _wife?”_

“You didn’t know? Oh no, there goes your chance.”

“Fuck off.” He chuckles. He holds the door open for her when they reach the entrance to the stairs. “Anyway, I didn’t want a chance. She’s a bitch.”

 

-

 

“Do you have to insist on being mean to them.” Camila leans against the archway to her wife’s cluttered office in the English department. She’d insisted on having the office next to Camila’s instead of one in the poli sci department.

“I’m not mean.” Lauren defends. “I just compliment them aggressively.” She tugs her glasses off and pushes away from her desk in time for Camila to close the door and perch on her lap. “And I don’t appreciate you telling every student that crosses you path that I’m not a scary bitch and that I’m actually _whipped.”_

“I have to do _something.”_ Camila giggles at Lauren’s scowl, knowing it’s mostly for show and twirls a loose curl at the back of Lauren’s neck. “All your students hate you.”

“Good.”

“No, not good.” Camila pouts at her. “Everyone should know how sweet you are, Lolo.”

 

“This isn’t very sweet.” Lauren mumbles. Camila lips are on her neck, and her nails are scratching a path up her thigh under her skirt that's probably a tinge too short for lecturing.

“You’re right.” Camila whispers back breathlessly. “I definitely don’t want you showing anyone this side of you.” Camila gives her an exaggerated wink.

“Idiot.” Lauren grins at her, then connects their lips again.

“Hey!” Camila pinches lightly at the soft skin.

 _“Ow!_ ” Lauren hisses. “Okay, sorry, not an idiot. My baby is very smart.” Lauren gives a placating kiss on Camila’s shoulder. “Super intelligent." And works her way higher with her lips. "The most brilliant-”

“Shhh! You’re forgiven.” Then they’re giggling and kissing again like teenagers.


End file.
